


Camp Time, Kill Time

by paridiseLove101



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Action, Angst, Assassination, Beaches, Bitch-sensei is a bitch, Campfire stories, Complete, Dresses, Family, Field Trip, Fights, Finished, Fooling Around, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Island - Freeform, Karma to the rescue, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Nagisa in trouble, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Understanding between two people, Weaknesses, assassination attempt, finding out, like the manga, things go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paridiseLove101/pseuds/paridiseLove101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there, secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).<br/>Also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcement Time

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 1: Announcement time

Everyone in class E was sitting in their usual seats listening to koro-sensei giving them a math lesson. It had been a few days since they won against class A in the Activities festival, saving Isogai from being expelled in the process, and learning a lesson at the daycare. Everyone in class E was feeling good about their success and they were putting almost all of their effort into planning the winter vacation assassination. They were thinking that they can make the weather an advantage and surely kill their teacher this time around, and actually kill him, not like during summer vacation's close call.

It helped that Karasuma- sensei just gave them their present for doing well in their P.E. classes( Assassination Techniques 101) and winning the match against class A. Their present included new P.E. cloths that were built solely to suit class E in assassination. They were well made and were resistant to many things: fire,water,and damage being the main three. The P.E. clothes were also good for camouflage. In no time you could blend into your surroundings and hide seemingly out of sight from your target.

All good things for killing their tentacle wielding teacher.

"Alright class! I want to to solve this problem and we will review it in a couple minutes!" Koro-sensei said sounding a little too excited as he smiled his oversized smile.

Just then Karasuma- sensei walked into the classroom with his usually calm expression on his face.

He turned to Koro-sensei and said," I'm interrupting your class."

Karasuma turned to the students not caring if he would get a response or not from the at-any-moment-he-can -destroy-the-earth teacher.

"Heee! We're in a middle of a lessen!" Koro-sensei said sweat appearing on his face.

A little red mark appeared on Karasuma head," I don't care."

Koro-sensei appeared sobbing in the corner and the students sweat dropped.

He's been doing that a lot hasn't he?

Poor Koro-sensei.

"I have an announcement from the ministry of defense," Karasuma said not caring about the other teacher in the slightest.

The student perked up in attention.

Karasuma took a breath and said,"The Government has noticed that you only have about three months to kill your teacher. So they came up with another location to try out another assassination before winter break. You will be going on a camping trip."

Everyone in class E stared at him with a deadpanned look.

Kayano was the first to snap out of it," A camping trip? But Karasuma-sensei the weather has gotten colder, we'll freeze."

Karasuma-sensei nodded," The government has taken this into account. You will be camping in a tropical environment."

Tropical. . . environment? The students all thought.

" The government will be sending you to a private island in the caribbean. This island will be deserted as not to show him to the public."

"Please call me Koro-sensei," Koro-sensei said to Karasuma.

Karasuma-sensei ignored him.

Sobbing could be heard.

"When are we going, Karasuma- sensei?" Nagisa asked already accepting the situation.

"The preparations will be done in a few days. We will be departing Japan in a week's time. During the week I will show you and explain ways to take out your sensei on the island during P.E.. While at the same time you will be taking your regular classes." Karasuma-sensei said," Please tell your families accordingly that you will be gone for five days."

"Kukuku. . . this is perfect." Koro-sensei said from the corner already over Karasuma-sensei's cold demeanor. His eyes brightened mischievously, in the shape of a heart," Couple set up take two!"

"A tropical island?!" Irina-sensei asked as she walked into the classroom," I just bought a new swim suit!"

The perverted students in class E pictured bitch-sensei's new swimsuit and blood ran from their noses.

Karasuma-sensei just sighed.

The class started to murmur about their new trip, the volume in the class increasing substantially.

"Oh, this should be exciting!"

"We'll come up with a way to kill Koro-sensei for sure!"

"I better buy a new swimsuit too!"

"Will there be snakes?"

" Maybe I can get a tan!"

Karma just smirked as he stared from the back of the class.

Nagisa smiled as everyone excitedly talked around him.

_We are hitman._

_Our target is our teacher._

_Our next assassination attempt will be on a tropical island._


	2. Island Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary:Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 2 : Island Time

The boat swayed slightly as it traveled over the water. The Sun was high in the sky,shining against the water that surrounded the ship. Leaning against the rail on the uppermost deck was a certain Nagisa Shiota, his blue hair tied into his usual pig tails on the side of his head, was forcibly blown side to side by the wind.

""Uhuhuhuh . . . groan . . . guh . . ."

Nagisa sweat dropped.

The cause for this action was Koro-sensei who was sitting at a table behind Nagisa. The strange teacher was moaning and groaning in time with the sway of the boat class E was using to get to their next assassination location. All the students who were standing or sitting close by had the same expression as their blue haired classmate.

"I still can't believe he gets seasick," Sugino said to Nagisa who was leaning against the rail with him.

"Yeah." Nagisa said staring with a deadpanned look at their teacher.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 8**

**He gets motion sickness**

Suddenly a green knife flew through the air at Koro-sensei's head. In a split second a yellow tentacle appeared in front of the teacher's face grasping the knife with a white cloth, "You know that doesn't work, Karma-kun."

Karma beside Nagisa, stuck out his tongue," I'll kill you, Koro-sensei."

"That is not possible,"Koro-sensei said his face adorning green stripes. Then a look of nausea took hold," Uhuhuhuh. . . guh."

Everyone sweat dropped again.

_How haven't we killed him yet?_

_Seriously._

"Oh! I see it!" Kayano yelled from the front of the boat," I see the island!"

All the student ran up to her to see where they would be staying for the next five days. In the distance was a bright green dot.

"We're still pretty far." Isogai said putting his hand above his eyebrows as if to get a better look.

"Well it is a private island away from the public," Megu pointed out turning to Isogai and the others," It has to be or else Koro-sensei will be revealed to the public."

"I don't care if it's private or not! We are going to kill that bastard octopus this time and get the ten billion Yen!" Terasaka yelled with a big grin.

"Says the guy who never succeeded and the first time wet himself," Itona said nonchalantly looking at the island far ahead of him. He was wearing his bandanna.

"Shut the hell up, Itona! You didn't assassinate him either!"

"I was closer that you," Itona said staring away from Terasaka in a bored manner.

"Shut up!"

Nagisa smiled.

_Some people never change._

Everyone watched as the island slowly came into view while Terasaka and Itona argued. It look mostly flat except for a mountain that went pretty high into the sky, and covered with the color green. On one side there was a set of jagged cliffs that looked like a decent drop into the water front of them was a dock that stretched out from a white sandy beach surrounded by trees.

"Oh!" Bitch-sensei said," I can't wait to lay out on that beach."

Okajima and Maehara noses bleed at the thought.

Irina grabbed Karasuma arm and looked at him suggestively.

Karasuma just sighed.

After a few minutes the boat arrived at the island and was was securely tied down to the dock. A ramp from the boat to the dock was placed down and the students were slowly walking onto the dock with the luggage they were told to pack. Koro-sensei wobbled and swayed as he slither down the ramp.

"All right students, follow me. I'll be showing you to the campsite." Karasuma-sensei yelled to get everyone's attention. He led them to the edge of the trees and into them down a well manicured path. They walked for about three minutes into the trees until a clearing could be seen.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be camping?" Isogai asked confused," You know in tents?"

In front of the students was a large open area. Situated in a semicircle were thirteen small cabins made out of wood. In the middle of the circle was a fire pit and stumps that were to be used as seats surrounding that. Off to the right was what looked like a modern bathroom with showers, split up for girls and boys. On the left was a creek that ran the border of the clearing then disappeared into the dense trees.

"Yes." Karasuma said," This is where you'll be staying. The Ministry of Defense decided to make the stay. . .enjoyable."

The student's of class E stared in awe.

"You'll be put into groups of three and each group will have their own cabin. The teachers will have their own as well." Karasuma continued," Please choose your groups."

Okajima looked at the girls.

"And only same gender groups." Karasuma said looking a Okajima.

Okajima fumed.

"I guess Nagisa can be in a girl group then." Karma teased.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled.

Karma smirked," Kidding, you're going to be in my group."

Nagisa opened his mouth to maybe object but Sugino interrupted him," Can I be in your group too?"

"Sure." Karma said then shared a look with Sugino.

They both nodded and grabbed Nagisa by the arms and started dragging him to the first cabin," Karma-kun! Sugino!"

The three boys disappeared into the cabin.

"The first group will be Karma, Sugino, and Nagisa then," Karasuma said sighing," Everyone else group up."

_We are hitman._

_Our target is our teacher._

_We thought that we could kill koro-sensei during this trip._

_What we didn't expect was that there would be a lot of secrets revealed and that a bigger incident than the Terasaka Flood would occur on the island._


	3. Getting Settled Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga). 
> 
> Warning: If you're not caught up with the Manga up to chapter 114 there might be a spoiler but it's subtle. You have been warned.

Chapter 3 : Getting Settled Time

Nagisa watched as the other class E students started to form groups. Nagisa on the other hand was being dragged by a certain redhead and a baseball freak. Karma and Sugino lead Nagisa to the first cabin. The cabin was on the far left, closest to the creek that ran around the campsite.

"Karma-Kun! Sugino!" Nagisa yelled but he was dragged away all the same.

Karma just smirked while Sugino laughed.

_Why does this happen to me?_ Nagisa thought with tears running down his face.

The two boys hefted Nagisa, though he wasn't that heavy, into the cabin. When they were inside and Karma shut the door, they dropped their arms from Nagisa's own.

Nagisa took a look at the inside of the cabin. Inside the cabin were three beds. Two of them were made in a bunk bed style while the third stood by itself on the other side of the room. In the middle of the beds was a small wooden table with what looked to be a stack of cards lain on top of the far wall, away from the door, was a dresser with three drawers that were a decent size. Above this was a small window placed high into the back wall, it looked like it could be almost touching the ceiling.

The Cabin was small but it seemed cozy enough.

"It's smaller that I thought." Sugino said giving the room a once over.

Karma didn't say anything. Instead he just walked to the bed that was by itself and flopped onto it. He then put his hands behind his head and laid down onto the bed.

"I guess Karma-kun gets that bed." Nagisa said already moving on from the dragging incident that occurred a little over a minute ago.

"Then you can have the top bunk, Nagisa. I prefer the bottom." Sugino said turning to face Nagisa to see how felt about that.

"Sure." Nagisa said with a smile. He a pulled his luggage, which he surprising was able to keep a hold of when he was being dragged, and lead it over to the dresser.

"I'll take the top drawer I guess." Nagisa said turning to the others.

"Fine with me." Sugino said.

"Karma-kun?'

"Whatever." Karma shrugged.

Nagisa kneeled on the ground and unzipped his bag. Inside were clothes, toiletries and any other miscellaneous items you would take on a school trip. Also there was a huge red hard cover book that read:

**Koro-sensei's Guide to camping trips**

Koro-sensei had made one of his famous guidebooks for the camping trip and handed them out to them earlier. Nagisa had learned the hard way that the guidebook could help a lot on trips and decided to keep this one as well. It had everything from "Do not go off by yourselves" to "If a member of the class was kidnapped".

That last one comes in handy.

Nagisa started to pull stuff from his bag and place it into the top drawer of the dresser. After a little while he got to the bottom of the bag. He grabbed the last article of clothing and started to pull it out, then he froze.

Nagisa's eyes widened.

At the bottom of the bag was a blue dress that appeared to be his size.

Nagisa quickly stuffed the dress back into the bag and grabbed the metal zipper , zipping it up on one swift motion.

After a few seconds of sitting there Nagisa breathed out a sigh of relief, nobody in the cabin noticed his odd behavior.

_I'm not a girl._

_I'm a boy!_

Just then Nagisa's thoughts were interrupted as his head snapped up to a yell he could tell was Karasuma-sensei," All students please meet at the fire pit! I repeat all students meet up by the fire pit!"

"We better get going." Sugino said getting up from where he was sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah," Nagisa said nodding and he got up from his kneeling position by the dresser.

The three boy got up and left the cabin.

Nagisa's bag was left where it was, untouched.

Everyone in class E starting heading to the fire pit in the middle of the campsite. Some came from other cabins or the bathrooms on the far right side. Other's were around outside to begin with and arrived before the others that were inside the buildings did.

Once the twenty seven, plus Ritsu who was shown smiling on Kayano's phone, students had congregated at the fire pit they sat down on the stumps that surrounded it. They then turned to hear what Karasuma-sensei was about to say, waiting.

Karasuma-sensei opened his mouth," I will be going over the schedule. You all know the plan for the assassination so I won't go over it so  _he_  won't be able to hear."

At this Koro-sensei appeared beside Karasuma and smiled waving one of his tentacles.

A red mark appeared on Karasuma-sensei's head but he continued nonetheless making the strange teacher pout," Today we will be getting settled in. You will have today to do whatever you want."

The kids surrounding Karasuma started to murmur.

"Oh! Let's go to the beach!"

"When's the assassination then?"

"I wonder what Bitch-sensei is going to wear."

"It is the afternoon, I guess, a fresh day for an assassination would be good with all the planning we have to do."

Karasuma-sensei cleared his throat and the students quieted down," Tomorrow we will be setting up for the assassination attempt. In the evening of that day we will be putting the plan into action. Hopefully you will have killed your teacher by the third day so from that point on we'll be doing regular camping trip activities until you go home."

"Okay, Karasuma-sensei!" The students of class E acknowledged the schedule.

"Now, go have fun." Karasuma said turning away from the students and walking to his cabin.

"Yes, Karasuma-sensei!" Class E yelled then broke off to do as they pleased.

Koro-sensei chuckled," I better do it tonight then."

On the back of his head was a heart that read: Couple set up!

"Kukuku. . . . " Koro-sensei laughed in excitement.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 13**

**Juicy Gossip**

As Karasuma walked into his cabin his phone rang. Karasuma was slightly impressed that he could get reception in the middle of nowhere. He brought the phone up to his face and answered the phone," Karasuma here."

There was a murmur on the other line.

"Yes the students are now on the island." Karasuma said into the phone.

There was another murmur from the phone, longer this time.

Karasuma's eyes widened," What!?"

An even longer murmur than before.

"Alright. . . yes sir. I'll watch him. Goodbye." Karasuma said hitting the end button on his phone.

"This is bad." Karasuma said looking at the wall with a look of concern.

_No one knew at the time about the call Karasuma-sensei had received._

_No one knew that in the next three days . . ._

_. . . .everything would go wrong in more ways than one._

_The first day was the calm before the storm._


	4. Beach Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 4 : Beach time

Irina-sensei was lying on the the sandy beach. It was a little past noon so the sun was still high in the sky. She was wearing her new swimsuit, which was revealing in all the right places, and had a pair of sunglasses in front of her eyes, shielding them from the sun above. She layed there for a moment enjoying the sun on her body, soaking in the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the slight breeze against her skin.

Then a beach ball hit her in the face knocking off her sunglasses and making her hair fly in all directions. The beach ball landed a few feet in front of her with a slight thud.

"Ow! You damn brats!" Bitch-sensei yelled at the group of kids on the beach with her, sitting up the process.

"Sorry, Bitch-sensei!" Isogai yelled. He ran up to her and grabbed the ball. He then went back to the group of students.

A red mark appeared on Irina's head," You're not sorry at all!"

The kids laughed.

That just made her more irritated with them. She got up angrily and stomped toward them, growling.

"Oh! Bitch-sensei's angry now." Sugino said to Nagisa who was in the water with him. They were waist deep in the warm ocean water.

"Yeah." Nagisa said watching as Bitch-sensei finally made it to the kids and took the ball from Megu's hands. She pressed the ball on both sides so hard it looked like it might pop at any moment.

"What are you brats doing anyway!" Irina-sensei yelled her patience wearing thin.

"We were playing beach volleyball." Isogai said pointing to the net that was little bit away behind him,"Koro-sensei had speedily set it up a few minutes ago for us. We couldn't find a volleyball so we decided to use that ball instead."

"Oh, I see." Irina said her eyes gleaming in a an evil sort of way," Mind if I play?"

"Uh . . . sure?" Isogai said slightly deterred from the look Bitch-sensei was giving them.

Irina just smiled evilly," You're going down."

The group of students got into teams. Isogai, Megu, and Yada on one side.( Yada had her hair back in ponytail like always). On the other was Irina-sensei, Maehara, and the gymnastics expert Okano.

"This should be good." Karma said sticking out his tongue. He was standing beside Nagisa and Sugino in the water.

"I wonder how Bitch-sensei will do." Kayano said from her inner tube. She was floating a little ways from Karma watching the spectacle on the beach.

"Well, Bitch-sensei is surprising sometimes. She'll probably do good with a the attitude she showing off." Sugino said with a shrug.

Nagisa just smiled," We'll see."

Back on the beach the teams were about ready to start.

"Ready?" Isogai asked as he held up the ball in one hand. He exchanged a look with his teammate Yada and then a look with Megu. They both nodded

Bitch-sensei cracked her knuckles," Ready, you brats."

"Okay," Isogai threw the ball into the air," Start!"

All flew threw the air and started to fall down on Isogai side of the net. Megu ran forward and hit the ball sending it over to the other side. It was heading for Irina-sensei.

Bitch-sensei smiled viciously.

Isogai nodded to Yada.

"Look! Karasuma's is in a swimsuit!" Yada yelled pointing behind Bitch-sensei with a look of awe on her features and a slight blush. Irina eyes widened and quickly turned around. Behind her was nothing but empty beach.

The ball hit the sand with a thud, displacing the sand around it.

Nagisa watching from afar sweat dropped and everyone in the water with him did the same except for Karma who just smiled.

"That's a point for us." Megu said.

"You cheating little brats!" Bitch-sensei yelled running after them as they ran away laughing. Maehara and Okano just watch as their teammate chased after the other team. The four people disappeared around the corner and disappeared.

"We should have expected that." Sugino said staring at the emptiness that used to be the team and Irina-sensei.

"Yeah." Nagisa said.

"Bitch-sensei really likes Karasuma-sensei a lot." Kayano said floating past Nagisa," Karasuma-sensei's just too dense to see it."

"Don't worry students, I have a plan!" Karo-sensei's voice rang out beside them. Nagisa jumped and turn to the side to see Koro-sensei donning his fish outfit swimming in circles around them.

Nagisa sweat dropped with a deadpanned look.

_We have the strangest teachers, ever._

"What's the plan Koro-sensei?" Kayano asked not affected in the slightest by what their strange teacher was wearing.

"Kukuku. . . you we see later tonight." Koro-sensei said then disappeared in a flash leaving a huge wave of water that splashed everyone in the face. They stood there coughing for a moment then regain his composure.

"If only he wasn't in that suit just now we could have assassinated him," Sugino said as if it was a joke to kill their homeroom teacher.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 12**

**Getting wet**

"Yeah, we could have pushed him deeper into the ocean and he wouldn't be able to get out." Kayano said," The we could have stabbed him."

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 23**

**He can't swim**

"Too late now." Karma said in a lazy matter and started to wade back to the shore.

"Where are you going, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked watching him go.

"Back to the cabin." Karma said over his shoulder.

"Okay, see you later then." Nagisa said smiling with a little wave.

Karma left after that. He made his way back to the campsie down the tail that lead to it. As he walked he saw that Hinana, the girl that loves bugs,was looking through the trees. Karma just went on. He had something he needed to do, something that had been bothering him since earlier today.

Once he was at the campsite he walked toward his cabin. As he walked he passed Itona messing with Itona 1. A good amount of the boys from class E were around him in a circle.

Karma didn't stop to see what was going on but got some of the conversation:

". . . girls."

". . . you're the best Itona!"

"Tomorrow. . . .for sure!

"Can't wait to. . . . "

After that Karma didn't hear anything else. He opened the door to the cabin he was sharing with Nagisa and Sugino. He walked inside and the door closed after him. He then proceeded onwards to the back of the room were Nagisa's bag was.

Earlier Nagisa was wrong when he thought nobody had noticed his reaction to the item in his bag.

A certain red head had noticed and wanted to know what had shocked his friend. On one hand he didn't really care but on the other his curiosity was pegged.

His fingers were mere centimeters away from the closed zipper when he heard a yell from Koro-sensei," Alright students come to the center of the campsite," There was a slight pause," I told the other students to come as well. I have something to tell you! Kukukuku. . . "

Karma stared at the zipper only little away from his fingers.

After a moment he sighed as got up from his kneeling position.

He would look later. He didn't care much anyway.

He then turned his back from the bag and left the cabin.

 


	5. Couple Set Up Time - 2nd hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 5 : Couple Set Up Time - 2nd hour

"We're going on a scavenger hunt!" Koro-sensei exclaimed extending his tentacles to the side extravagantly when all the students and teachers had gathered around him. He had a bigger smile than usual on his face which was saying something and he looked more mischievous than he usually did.

Class E just stared at him with a deadpanned look.

Koro-sensei paused as if the silence around him blocked out his speech," . . . um, yes," He cleared his throat," I have hidden three items somewhere on this island. If you find them you will receive a decent reward that I'm pretty sure you will like. You'll all be in groups of two and  _I_  will pick them."

Koro-sensei's smile got wider at this, completely forgetting about the awkward silence only moments before.

Nagisa sweat dropped.

_This is his plan?_

Koro-sensei continued not knowing one of his students thoughts," The items are all from my collection of manga."

"You mean your pervy manga?" Megu asked her eye twitching with anger. The other girls glared at their teacher.

Sweat appeared on Koro-sensei's face as he quickly put up his tentacles in surrender," No! These manga are not pervy! Just regular manga!"

Okajima slumped but nobody noticed his reaction to the manga not being pervy.

"Anyway," Koro-sensei said quickly to change the subject," The groups that find them will get to take out one of my tentacles tomorrow as a reward for winning the scavenger hunt. Is that a decent enough reward for you?"

"What!?" The whole of class E yelled along with a shocked look from Irina and Karasuma-sensei.

"Kukuku. . . mind you that it will be only three, if you find all the manga in the next two hours that is," Koro-sensei said donning green stripes," I can easily get away without three tentacles and it will be nothing like the assassination during the summer."

The started murmuring around their homeroom teacher.

" It would help the assassination. . .."

"He's definitely planning something though. . ."

"Three tentacles. . . ."

"How do we know if he even hid the manga?"

Koro-sensei hearing the last comment spoke up," I am not lying. I have hidden three manga on this island. You'll just have to find them in two hours. If you don't I will get them back, I assure you. They are some of my favorites and I would want to lose them!""

Everyone around him exchanged a look some of disbelief and some in thought.

Koro-sensei smiled and said excitedly," Okay now for the groups!"

A group of two were flying through the trees at a fast pace, their figures covered in darkness and shifting with the sway of the trees. The two were using a skill called free running, the act of getting somewhere faster in the most complicated of ways to take a shortcut. The two sung from tree to tree, hopped from rock to rock, and then landed in a clearing after front flipping over a small stream with the lightest of thuds.

"How long has it been? " one of the figures whispered turning its head to the side.

There was a slight pause as the other looked at the time, "It's been about thirty minutes."

The first figure walked out of the shadows and his features could been seen. He was small in size and had his hair up in pigtails.

"I wonder if the other groups are having any luck." Nagisa said looking at his partner.

"Maybe." Kayano said walking up next to Nagisa,"I wonder how Karasuma-sensei and Bitch -sensei are doing."

Nagisa just shrugged.

"Knowing Karasuma-sensei he's taking this serious and ignoring Bitch-sensei."

"He really is a 'straight lace.'"

Nagisa sweat dropped.

Not to far from the Nagisa and Kayano were another group of two. They were slowly walking around checking in bushes and behind trees for the desired manga find. One was moving in a more anxious manner while the other looked more calm and collected.

"I'm glad I'm your partner." Sugino said after a while of silence, with a smile and a slight blush on his face that he hope that she wouldn't notice.

"Me too." Kanzaki said smiling back at him.

Sugino blushed an even deeper red," Y-yeah. We're going to find the manga for sure."

Kanzaki just smiled at him which made Sugino blush even more.

A little ways away was Koro-sensei madly writing in his notebook, his hand moving in a blur, while he was hiding badly behind a tree.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 28**

**He sucks at hiding**

He smiled and chuckled.

_This idea was perfect. Now on to the main event._

Koro-sensei then zipped away to another location once he seemed satisfied with the situation in front of him.

Koro-sensei arrived only to see a blur and hear a scream. Koro-sensei sweat dropped as he ran along side Karasuma-sensei, making sure he wasn't seen. The sight in front of him was something else.

Karasuma-sensei was showing off his incredible skill at free running, jumping around and leaping over trees, rocks, and streams with ease. The cause of the screaming was a certain Irina-sensei. She was riding piggyback on Karasuma, still in her new bikini from when she was on the beach, her body pressed into Karasuma's back as she held on for dear life. Her hair was flying in all directions as Karasuma-sensei leaped around the terrain searching with his eyes every knook and cranny of the area around him before moving on with tremendous speed in another direction.

_I'm going to win, you damn Octopus._  Karasuma thought as he smiled.

Karasuma jumped from a rock onto a vine where he quickly swung like a monkey out of sight because Koro-sensei had stopped where he was.

"That wasn't part of the plan. . . but still," Koro-sensei said with a dreamy look in his eyes," he took him with her. . . ."

Koro-sensei chuckled in delight.

On the far side of the island was a cave situated in the jagged cliffs that class E had seen from the boat when they arrived. The cave faced the ocean and was nearly impossible to get to by foot because the high tide would make it almost full with water in minutes. Two people managed somehow to reach that cave and were walking through it holding flashlights.

"Karma-kun." Okuda said looking anxiously around her two braids fling around as she did.

"What." Karma said not turning to look back at her. He was still wearing his swimsuit from early not bothering to change out of them.

"I don't think they would be here, Karma-kun." Okuda said nervously. She watched as he looked into a craves a little bit above eye level.

"Oh, one of them is here." Karma said turning around with a smirk on his face and sticking out his tongue," Look."

In Karma's outstretched hand was a thin manga.

Okuda's eyes widened behind her glasses.

" You wouldn't think that he would hide it here because of the tide but by looking the tide won't be up for another four hours. That is before the three hour time limit so his manga would be safe. Koro-sensei can be so simple minded." Karma said smirking but at the same time looking as if he didn't care about the situation in his cool Karma way.

"Karma-kun." Okuda said looking at him in what seemed like awe.

"Let's head back." Karma said turning quickly and making his way to the mouth of the cave.

Okuda blinked and just stood there for a moment. After a while she realized that she was just standing there and jumped up," O-okay!"

The two left the cave together once Okuda caught up to the redhead.

Before the groups knew it the three hours passed in a blink of an eye. Most groups didn't even come close to finding the elusive manga and some even argued the whole time while others were frustrated and hot. They had looked for hours in the hot sun and most of the students were covered in sweat.

When the time was up everyone gathered back at the fire pit to see if any other groups had luck. Karasuma-sensei swung in last with Irina still on his back clinging to him.

Karasuma stopped and let the admittedly rattled Bitch-sensei off his back. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she rode a rollercoaster that was the fastest in the world. When she was on the ground she wobbled a little and then straightened after she regained her balance, flipping the hair out of her face.

"Well, well," Koro-sensei said slithering in front of the group," I'll retrieve the manga and well see how many are still out there."

In a second a big blast of wind blew everyone's hair to the side before another blast made it fly in the other direction, signaling that Koro-sensei had arrived back. In koro-sensei's tentacle hand was one manga.

"Two manga were found. Which groups have them?" Korosensei asked looking around at the people gathered around him.

Karasuma scowled.

_Damn that octopus._

Despite his will to win against his enemy teacher he wasn't one of the four that walked forward.

One group was Karma and Okuda and the other was Nagisa and Kayano. Nagisa and Karma both held out the manga that they found.

In one quick moment the manga disappeared in their hands and once again they were in Koro-sensei's possession.

"As I promised you four can take out two of my tentacles tomorrow during the assassination. As for the others I hope you had fun!" Koro-sensei said excitedly looking at all of his precious students with a huge smile.

They glared at him and Karasuma-sensei's being the most intense.

"Huh? "Koro-sensei made a noise of surprise.

The group the yelled," You damn Octopus, get him!" and ran after him shooting anti-sensei BB's and chucking knives in his direction. Koro-sensei yelped dodging all of the blows, even one were Karasuma had front flipped over his head with his face scrunched up in anger

"I thought it would be fun!" Koro-sensei pleaded as he ran away from his attacking students and colleagues.

The group disappeared around the corner leaving the two winning group members behind.

Nagisa just sweat dropped and starred on with a dead panned look.

_We in class E are considered assassins._

_Our target is our teacher, Koro-sensei._

_We took out two tentacles while using our sensei's weakness for gossip and will be taking advantage of this in the upcoming assassination attempt._

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 13**

**Juicy Gossip**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I would like to point out something. These groups could or could not be the parings in this fic .I chose them because I felt that's what Koro-sensei would have chose if this was in the manga. This does not mean that they are the real parings if there is pairings at all. Please don't take these parings to heart because they might not be in the fic. I actually haven't really decided on pairings for this fic so for this chapter I took what I thought the teacher would pick.


	6. Campfire Stories Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 6: Campfire Stories Time

"Why is this section in Koro-sensei's guide?" Isogai said looking over the giant book, baffled. Around him people were milling around waiting for Karasuma-sensei to finish cooking dinner, some of the students had decided to go to the beach, some had left to explore the surrounding area and the majority were around the main campsite.

They all had decided to have a barbecue because it just felt right, in some way. Maybe it was because they were technically on a camping trip? Maybe it just sounded good? Karasuma stood by a barbecue cooking the meat while Irina-sensei hovered beside him,watching him work.

Koro-sensei, for some reason, was no where in sight. Probably dejected that his couple set up didn't go the way he planned. Everyone had finally calmed down enough to talk normally with each other and not blindly attack their more interesting teacher. Well, more interesting than an professional assassin and government agent would be.

"What section?" Maehara asked looking over his classmate's shoulder and seeing that Isogai was on the table of contents.

"' What to do when you're a boy and accidentally bring a dress on the camping trip.' Why would Koro-sensei have that in here?"

Nagisa, who was short distance away from the duo, froze but nobody noticed his reaction.

"Yeah, that is strange but knowing the octopus he wanted to ready for everything so. . . ."

Nobody noticed that Nagisa had quietly slipped away when no one was looking , making the conversion trail off behind him. He didn't really care at the moment. He made his way as casually as he could to his cabin with a certain book envisioned in his mind. He walked into the cabin noticing vaguely that the other two occupants who were sharing the space were not present. He moved his eyes to the small dresser that he he had only hours earlier put Koro-sensei's guide. . .

. . . and his eyes widened.

It wasn't because of the dresser or anything but something that seem way more important for the situation.

Nagisa's bag was gone.

The bag that had such a incriminating item.

Just gone.

Nagisa all but ran over to were his now missing bag once lay and looked under Sugino's bed,behind the dresser, in the drawers, under Karma's bed, in a desperate notion that he or someone else had put the bag in another spot to get it out out of the way. That someone kicked it under a bed. That someone had. . .

No matter how much he looked he couldn't find the bag.

No matter how hard he looked it was gone.

Nagisa went to the door trying to hide his impending panic and searched the area for one of his two cabin mates. He finally spotted Karma leaning against a big tree on the far side of the clearing, looking as if he was enjoying the nature around him., his eyes closed.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled to get his attention as he ran over. Karma opened his eyes and turned his head to see who had wanted him, spotting his friend

"Oh, hello Nagisa." Karma greeted calmly with a smirk on his face.

" Karma have you seen my bag?" Nagisa asked his friend. Karma just stared at him for a moment, his eyes intense.

Then he spoke.

"Haven't seen it."

Nagisa almost looked like he had deflated in disappointment but Karma didn't mention anything about it though.

Nagisa had no idea it was a lie, that Karma had seen his bag,

"Okay,if you see it tell me. It disappeared from the cabin. I think I'll tell Karasuma sensei about it after I ak Sugino." Nagisa said starting to turn around.

"Will do." Karma said leaning back into his comfy position. He watched as his blue haired friend ran up to Sugino who was talking to Kanzaki with a blush on his face. Nagisa said something and Sugino shook his head. Nagisa nodded then went to his next Target,Karasuma-sensei , who was still making dinner, and told him his story mostly using gestures. Karasuma nodded a few times and Nagisa smiled and bowed his thank you.

Karma just closed his eyes.

It sure was relaxing today.

In about fifteen minutes the dinner was ready and everyone gathered around to eat. Some coming in is trickles because they had streas a little far from the clearing.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone in 3-E yelled and started to dig in. Nagisa did also but with not as much vigor as the -sensei cleared his throat and everyone turned to him in attention," Everyone, Nagisa's bag has disappeared. If you see it please bring it to me or Nagisa."

Everyone turned to Nagisa except for Karma and Nagisa just nodded and smiled.

"That sucks dude." Sugino said clapping Nagisa on the shoulder.

"It's alright. All my important things were out of it but there was still one thing inside that I was going to take care of."

"What was it?" Sugino asked in curiosity

Nagisa stared at him," Oh . . .um . . "

Just then Koro-sensei zoomed in with a giant blast of wind sending everyone's hair flying. Everyone somehow managed to hold onto their food so that it didn't fly away as well.

" Sorry everyone, I went to New York to see a baseball game."

"Koro-sensei were supposed to be on a camping trip!" Megu scolded.

Koro-sensei laughed nervously," Heh heh hehe." rubbing his tentacle against the back of his head.

Nagisa was glad for the distraction because Sugino's and his conversion blew away with the blast.

Everyone ate until the sky was turning a deep red and orange. The sun was going down on their first day of the camping trip.

"We should tell campfire stories," Isogai said after a while.

"Scary campfire stories?" Karma said with an evil smirk sticking out his tongue.

Everyone around him sweat dropped,it was so much like Karma.

"Oh, I got one!" Kayano said waving her hand rapidly back and forth with a look of excitement on her features.

Everyone turned to her. The people who were still eating stopped to listen.

"On a night much like this. . . "

As Kayano spoke the sky turned darker and darker making the shadows more pronounced. The fire lit their faces in a soft glow and making the shadows around them dance. As the story continued the more people were leaning forward in anticipation.

Unbeknownst to the group on the island there was another who was in anticipation. A few miles off the shore of the island was a small fishing vessel and in the Captain's quarters there was a hunched over figure, his features shrouded in darkness and his face hidden.

He repeated over and over again," Tomorrow. . . tomorrow. . . . tomorrow. . . .finally. . . . Tomorrow. . . tomorrow. . . . tomorrow. . . .finally. . . "

The figure smiled evilly in the darkness.

_If only we knew about that man._

_Everything would have been so much easier._


	7. Night Time is Karma's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 7 : Night Time is Karma's Time

Karma starred up to the ceiling, his eyes wide open in the darkness. It was now deep into the night and Karma had not gone to sleep, couldn't go to sleep. And it wasn't because of Kayano's 'scary' story.

He was lying in his bunk , looking completely still but at the same time relaxed. He had his hands behind his head and a neutral expression on his face as laid there, as if he didn't care about anything. He just laid there and listened to the sounds of breathing from the other people in the room and noises from nature that would come occasionally. The moon shone through the small window lighting up the space somewhat so that it wasn't completely pitch black making the area around a darkish gray.

Karma didn't care about most of those things though.

He had a job to do.

Karma's eyes shifted to the other side of the room. Sugino was sleeping with his leg hanging off the side of the bottom bunk and his pillow off to the side. Sugino didn't really look like one for snoring but he was getting pretty close to driving Karma crazy, and that's saying something since Karma deemed that he was somewhat, maybe a little, crazy to begin with.

Karma looked a little higher up to see that his blue haired friend was sleeping soundly, even though he had lost something recently. Nagisa was sleeping on his side, his face nuzzled into the pillow, and had a relaxed expression on his blankets were pulled up so that only his face was showing.

In. . . and. . .

Out. . .

Karma blinked and watch Nagisa breath for a couple more moments before he quietly lifted the blankets off his body. He shifted on the bed so his feet touched the surprisingly cold floor, even though they were in a hot environment.

Maybe it was so cold because of what he was about to do.

Maybe it wasn't.

Karma didn't care either way.

Karma made his way to the door and quietly as he could, using his assassination abilities to not make a sound. Before Karma left the cabin he did a quick glance behind him to see that the two cabin mates were still fast asleep.

Karma then went out the door into the night.

Once Karma was out he immediately turned so that he was heading for the forest outlining the camp. Karma registered briefly that Karasuma-sensei's Cabin wasn't as quiet as it should have been at this hour. A light, not to bright to bother anyone, was shining out of the bottom of the door.

Karma moved on regardless.

Once he was a few feet into the trees he jumped has hard as he could and grabbed a branch up in the nearest tree, pulling himself up in one swift took a moment to get himself balanced on the branch, as it swayed with the sudden weight applied to it.

Karma then jumped forward after he deemed that it was safe to jump , grabbing onto another branch, swinging himself into a huge boulder a little ways away. He jumped from the boulder and over a creek, moving forward with tremendous speed.

Karma didn't necessarily have to use free running to get to his destination but he thought he would have little fun if he was going to do this.

After a few minutes Karma was looking at his destination, a cave placed a few hundred feet into the only mountain on the island. It was small and when Karma crawled in he barely fit, the stone surrounding him crushing him until it was almost painful.

He finally escaped from the narrow opening, squeezing himself to a far more open layout. The opening was hiding a significant amount of space behind it. If Karma had to guess it was about the size of two of their classrooms combined. The ceiling was about the same height above him,too, if not a bit taller.

Karma made his way through the cave's natural obstacles, trying not to slip in the more waterlogged areas and finally made it to what he came all this way for.

Nagisa's bag was placed securely in between two stalagmites, it strap wrapped around one of them.

Karma grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight so that he could see a little better because the light the moon was giving off wasn't quite enough to see with this far into the cave. He held the phone in one hand and reached for the zipper with the other.

He would finally know what was bothering his friend.

What had made him so curious to look.

He snagged the zipper and pull it across the length of the bag opening it in one fell swoop. He then pulled the bag closer to him and reached his hand inside. He felt something soft to the touch and his curiosity grew.

He grabbed what he now guess was some type of material and slowly brought it out of the bag, making sure that the light of his phone would show what was there.

Once the offending item was out all Karma could do was stare.

And Stare. . .

And stare. . .

Without saying anything Karma stuffed the pretty blue dress back into the bag and zipped it up. He grabbed the strap and slung the bag over his then left the cave, not even letting out a gasp of shock or a grunt of disgust.

He was completely silent as he made his way back to his bed through the forest.

He had found out.

He wasn't curious anymore.

Back at the cabin Nagisa's eyes shifted just a little bit, as he sensed what had happened, but didn't wake up. He moved his body to a better position then lay still once again.

A few minutes later Karma came back into the cabin, put the bag by the dresser, and crawled back into bed.

He was asleep almost instantly.

On other side of the clearing Karasuma-sensei felt like he should just bang his head against the wall. Everything was just so frustrating.

First the call now this!

He sat at the table in his cabin, a small lamp lighting the area around him. Karasuma-sensei was starting to get dark bags under his eyes but he had something more important to worry about.

It wasn't worry over the assassination attempt tomorrow.

It wasn't worry that Irina-sensei would seduce him again, not that it worked, much.

It was worry for one of his precious students.

One of his precious students that he took pride in for the person's skill.

The call he got really messed with his head.

Now he had to deal with an assassination that was complicated in all rights but also look after someone who should not have to deal with this at all, if only he didn't interject into the person's life so many months ago.

If only he didn't . . .

Karasuma took a breath. All this thinking was clogging his brain. He decided that staying up wouldn't solve anything. He concluded that he would just try his hardest tomorrow and if it wasn't enough. . . .

. . . .no it had to be enough or he wouldn't forgive himself.

With that thought plaguing his mind he turned off the light and got into bed, starting off a long night without sleep, no matter how much he tried to close his eyes, no matter how he knew it wouldn't help him tomorrow in the slightest.

The night dragged on, suddenly oppressively silent.

 


	8. Morning Time, Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 8 : Morning Time, Bath Time

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, making the sky light up with an yellowish orange tint. The clouds seemed to part so the sun could come up from the ocean in all it's glory. Slowly but surely it rose to shine over a certain campsite on a once deserted island. The sun rays made its way into one of the cabins tiny windows, bringing it's light onto on the unsuspecting people inside.

Sugino's eyes twitched at the sudden exposure to light and the boy moved his body so that his eyes were not facing the inconvenience subconsciously. Karma just slept on, his body not even caring that the light , if his eyes were open, would be shining in them, making them irritated.

The last of the group of boys, Nagisa, was the first to really react to the new development. The light hit his eyes, he stirred, then opened them, blinking a few times to adjust. Nagisa yawned and sat up, stretching out his arms, his eyes groggily looking around the room.

Then he spotted a bag that wasn't there yesterday when he went to bed.

Is was his bag.

Nagisa quickly jumped out of his bed to the floor opening the the bag to see what was inside. A blue dress was laying at the bottom. Nagisa zipped up the bag and let out a sigh.

"I found it for you."

Nagisa jumped at the sudden voice. He moved his head up to look at Karma who was lying on his side in his bed staring at Nagisa. His eyes showed nothing and he had a neutral expression on his face.

"Karma. . . thanks." Nagisa said with a smile. Nagisa had his hair untied from his usual pigtails so his long hair flopped to the side with the movement that came with his smile.

Karma stared at the long hair but didn't say anything.

His eyes were calculating.

"Um, I wonder if anyone else is up." Nagisa said changing the subject. He got up from his kneeling position, looking a little uncomfortable with Karma's stare. Nagisa looked at his bag and grabbed the strap, lifting it off the floor. He then stuffed it into his dresser drawer, closing it with a soft thud.

Behind him Sugino smiled in his sleep," Kanzaki . . . ."

Nagisa sweat dropped.

Karma smirked.

There was a moment where both boy were trying to decide if they should listen for more. Then from outside there was a yell, " Itona!"

Nagisa and Karma looked at each other and Sugino jumped awake with the sudden noise, falling out of the bunk to the floor, looking dazed.

Nagisa and Karma went to their doorway and looked outside. A huge group of people were surrounding an expressionless Itona near the fire pit.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nagisa said as he made his way over to the group, his hair going in front of his face when a slight wind gust blew it aside, Karma and Sugino behind him, though the later looked half asleep.

"The girls get the baths first!" Okajima yelled as if it answered all the questions in the world.

Karma starred.

Nagisa sweat dropped for the second time in under a minute.

"Itona is using Itona 1 to investigate." Okajima said with a dreamy look on his face.

Nagisa turned to Itona," Are you really in on this?"

Itona looked up at him his face blank," Of course." He then turned his head back so that he was controlling the miniature tank.

Nagisa just looked at him with a look that said ' i don't know what to say to that.'.

He did act like koro-sensei after all.

They both had an obsession with boobs.

The group of boys watched as the screen showed the tank was getting closer and closer to the baths door. It came to the door, tried to get over the lip at the bottom, and fell over with a 'thunk'.

"No!" Okajima said," I thought we fixed that!"

He looked like was about to cry.

"Kukuku. . . "

The group froze.

They looked up to find Bitch-sensei looked at them with a look of pure anger, veins popping on her forehead. Some of the other girls were behind her, some in towel while others were dressed, looking equally angry.

"What are you brats doing? And what the hell is  _he_ doing!"

All the boys turned to were Bitch-sensei was pointing. Koro-sensei was at the back of the group his face pink. The boys stared with a deadpanned look. They didn't even notice that their weird teacher was there.

"Oh! I was just , stutter, telling these boys to stop what they were doing! Yeah!" Koro-sensei said moving his hands( tentacles) up in surrender, waving them around in a manner that said that he was definitely guilty.

"Yeah right you pervert Octopus!" Irina yelled and started chasing the homeroom teacher around the campsite, the other girls following her. They were throwing knifes and shooting guns at the octopus.

The group of boys sweat dropped ( except for Itona, Karma, and Terasaka who were impassive) and watched them go.

Just then Karasuma-sensei walked out of his cabin, in his suit, minus the jacket, and looked around at the odd scene in front of him.

He didn't know what was sadder.

That he was used to this happening.

Or that he knew that it was going to happen eventually on this trip.

Karasuma sighed.

Already this day was a mess.

He was a just hoped that the assassination would be better.

_Oh, how wrong Karasuma -sensei was._

_The worst was yet to come._

_And it wouldn't get better for a while._


	9. Time to Set up for Assassination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 9 : Time to Set up for Assassination!

"Alright today is assassination day." Karasuma told the group around him looking like a professional giving a debriefing.

He was but not with the usual people you would see in the movies or in the military.

He was debriefing a class of students.

Nagisa stood in the middle of the group. He like everyone else was dressed in their new P.E. uniforms that Karasuma had given them a few days earlier. His hair was tied back up into his signature style, two pig tails high on his head, making his long hair manageable. After the girls got their fill of chasing Koro-sensei Karasuma had told them to get ready for the meeting and they went to go change into their new outfits. Everyone had nodded, determined while Koro-sensei smiled wide and said, " I'll be back at nine o'clock for the assassination."

Karasuma continued," Since  _he_  won't be here until nine we will spend the day preparing for the assassination. Remember the plan is a bit different because he had promised Nagisa and Karma to destroy two of his tentacles during the assassination."

Karasuma paused for a moment feeling irritated that he didn't get the honor have weakening the teacher.

_Damn Octopus._

"The plan isn't that different, we just had to factor in the added weakness. It should make the plan easier in the long run. Everyone knows their jobs?"

Karasuma scanned the group of determined students. They all gave a nod and he smirked," We'll kill him for sure today!"

"Yeah!" The kids cheered sending their fists into the air.

"Okay everyone split up and do their duties, remember to meet back here at the latest 8:30."

Everyone nodded and split into their groups.

Nagisa turned to Karma and Sugino, "Let's do this."

Karma grinned and Sugino yelled," Yeah."

They headed west to where a small lake was located about half a mile away from the camp. It was more like a large pond than a lake. It was surrounded tightly by trees and bushes native to the island. A small stream was leading out of it heading towards the most beautiful part of this little area was that it had a decent size waterfall that was about thirty feet in the air sending the wall of water into the small lake.

" This the spot?"

Nagisa nodded to Sugino who asked the question," Yep."

"Let's get started then." Karma said smirking with devil horns on his head.

Nagisa sweated dropped.

Karma put his bag on the ground and opened it up. He pulled out various items about the size of his hand. They all had a switch on them. Karma flicked the switch on one and chucked it into the water, aiming for the middle of the lake." One down, ten to go."

Nagisa started grabbing the small devices and flipped them on. Two more were placed in the water while the other eight was placed strategically around the small lake and near the top of the waterfall.

"Okay next." Nagisa said, "We still have a lot of area to cover."

The boys packed their bags and head to the next location.

Meanwhile Kayano and Bitch-sensei were climbing the only mountain on the island. Kayano was placing some rope infused with anti-sensei material on certain ledges as the moved up while Bitch-sensei was leaving behind some anti-sensei knifes and guns in certain locations along the way.

Far above them stood the two best snipers in Class E, Chiba and Hayami. The two were looking for the right snipping location. They didn't mind that they were all alone on the mountain, together. There was a rumor going around that they were dating.

It might be true.

It might not.

As they looked at the possible locations Chiba spoke," Looks like Maehara's team is doing well."

Hayami looked to where Chiba was pointing to see that Isogai and Maehara and the rest of their group were setting up on the beach.

Hayami nodded then continued to stake out the surrounding area.

On the beach Isogai was digging holes in the ground with a shovel, he stopped to wipe sweat of his brow," It kind of seems like we got the manual labor job huh?"

Maehara and Okajima nodded," Yeah."

Not to far away from them Megu and Yada were filling bucket after bucket with ocean water and then lining it up on the beach in a straight line.

"I wish they were in swimsuits." Okajima said looking depressed at the sight of girls in the ocean without swim wear.

Isogai chuckled while he sweat dropped.

Farther down the beach around the corner where Bitch-sensei had chased the volleyball players the previous day, there was a small building. Inside were Hinano, the beetle loving girl, and Okuda were placing some  _special_ mats on the floor, the mats, when placed, turned into the same color as the faded wood.

Outside the building Terasaka and his usual group, minus Itona, were setting up devices on all the main foundation points of the building.

Back at the campsite Sugaya was sitting in his cabin making masks for the assassination and was busy using his art skill to paint a backdrop. Near the fire pit Itona was setting up all of his electronic toys, making sure that they worked and testing some new features.

Rio and Hara were by the baths. They were making sure to add the finishing touch on the back up plan. Kimura and Okano were a little ways away in the forest, Kimura running as fast as he can into the forest dropping small portable devices while Okano directed him from high up a tree. She was holding a map and occasionally giving directions, then Kimura would yell signaling that he got the message. They were also setting up a part of the main plan but also the back up plan as well.

On the far side of the island Fuma, Kanzaki and the maid loving Takebayashi we also planning for the back up plan by marking of the map the possible escape routes their teacher could take, if the plan goes well the teacher won't be able to fly away fast or at all, and then bringing them to Karasuma-sensei, who was located in the campsite helping the other students there but also to be somewhere for the earlier group to track easily. They did this so that they could plan accordingly to those areas.

Mimura , with Ritsu on his phone listing off their objectives, were a little away from where Nagisa's group was a moment were taking pictures and filming the were looking for escape routes for the main plan to show to Karasuma later as well. Later they were to help with Maehara and Isogai's group with their part of the plan.

All of class 3-E was doing its part in planning the assassination. Meanwhile in the United States Koro-sensei was watching a baseball game while eating popcorn. He had plans after that to see a movie in Hawaii( of course) and get a couple exotic snacks from around the world to buy time for his precious students to set up their plan.

And finally on a little fishing vessel off the coast of the island were the precious students were planning an assassination a shadowed figure was sitting at a table grinning and laughing with anticipation.

"Today. . . Today. . . Today. . .ha ha hahahahahahahahahahaha. . . today. . .you will. . .Ha Ha Hahahahahahahahaha!"

The man continued to laugh in pleasure at the thought of his plan being carried out.

He couldn't wait.

_Class E planned with all their effort on the assassination but. . ._

_. . . everything would go wrong so fast that it was laughable._

_Nobody could have guessed that what would happen would happen._

_Nobody at all._

_Especially me._


	10. Assassination Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 97 in the manga).
> 
> Warning: Spoilers, if you haven't read up to 115, you might want to read that first. It's subtle-ish but if you haven't read it. . . it could ruin it for you in some way,so warning.

Chapter 10 : Assassination Time?

Nagisa stood at the fire pit, Karma and Sugino beside him, the former with his hands in his pockets and looking bored. It was 8:13 and most of the other students were back from their various jobs for the assassination and just waiting for the last few to trickle in. It had been a tiring day to set up their complicated plan but everyone thought that it was worth it in the end. They would lose an awesome teacher, though nobody decided to think about that.

"Do you think this will actually work?" Sugino said to Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled," Let's hope it does."

Sugino nodded in agreement the said out of curiosity," What are you going to do if it does?"

Nagisa paused for a few seconds,thinking, then smiled," I honestly don't know."

Nagisa lied.

He did know, but it was something that he could not tell Sugino, it had to be kept secret.

Behind Nagisa Karma watched the exchange in silence.

Finally Terasaka and his group entered the clearing making all the students present at 8:29, everyone making it before time was up. Karasuma looked around at all the kids that were ready for the assassination. If this worked, he decided, he would take them out to eat something. When they got back from this trip. Karasuma also decided not to think about how frustrated he would be if it didn't. He would have to spend more time with the ridiculous homeroom teacher.

The assassination had to work.

"Okay," Karasuma addressed the surrounding students," You have fifteen minutes before you should go to your stations for the a break before the assassination. You've earned it. Karma, Okuda, and Kayano remember you have to be at the hut near the beach because of the plan change. Nagisa remember that you to be where you usually were planned."

The kids nodded and went their separate ways. Some going to the bathroom others enjoying the free time that they had before the assassination. Some not moving and engaged in conversation.

Nagisa looked at Karma," I think that I'll just go to the hut. The views nice there, then I'll head to the lake."

Karma nodded and smirked," We'll kill that damn Octopus for sure."

Nagisa smiled.

As Nagisa walked the relatively short distance to the hut he enjoyed the silence that surrounded him ( with the occasional yell from the little too enthusiastic students back at the camp). He needed time to think, alone, without the distraction of his fellow classmates. Nagisa didn't know why he felt compelled to do this but he thought that it had something to do with the item hidden in his bag, deep in his drawer in the cabin.

Nagisa had decided that once the assassination was over he would get rid of the dress. Not like he was going to wear it anyway. He wasn't even the one to put it in the bag in the first place, Nagisa guessed that it was his mother who put it there.

His mother. . .

Nagisa sigh as he looked up to realize that he was already at his destination. As it was getting late the sun was going down in a beautiful sunset filled the sky with Orange, red and yellow. There were few clouds but the ones that were there helped set the stage for the scene. The sunset reminded Nagisa of a beautiful painting that Sugaya had painted earlier in the week( Koro-sensei had praised him immensely and the class thought that he did an amazing job).

Nagisa sat down on the soft sand and ran his fingers through the grains, feeling them slide between his fingers back to where they originally came from. It was peaceful. The waves gently lapped the shore in front of him making a soft but enticing sound that Nagisa had come to enjoy over the time he's been on the island. He didn't really get the luxury to just listen last time when the class was on the other island they used for the summer assassination. Too much was happening to get a real silent moment to do so. The waves took on a reddish-orange hue that matched the sky making the area around him more relaxing.

Nagisa leaned back until he was laying flat on his back in the sand and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, loving the sea breeze that blew his hair from his face gently. He stayed there for how long, he didn't know, but he was relaxed and the sand was comfortable. He kind of wanted to stay there forever and enjoy the moment but it wasn't to be.

Nagisa's scenes peaked as he had the weird feeling that someone was near him. He sat up fast, sand flying with the violent movement. Before he could get a glance at the person he  _knew_ was there he felt a hand close over his mouth. In the hand was a piece of cloth. . .

Nagisa started to feel sleepy, his vision starting to go blurry. The cloth smelled sickly sweet. He knew that he needed to do something but the drug, Chloroform Nagisa thought idly, was already taking it's toll on his small body.

Nagisa eyes closed and he knew that it was over.

Everything disappeared around him.

Karasuma looked around at the students as they started heading to their respective locations. The kids looked determined and prepared to make this the best assassination they ever attempted. Karasuma hoped that all their hard work was justified.

As the remaining members of class E left he waited for the irritating Octopus to show up. After a few minutes of silence, Karasuma felt it was a bit unnatural, the Teacher arrived with a mighty gust of wind,sending Karasuma's hair flying in all directions, only to flop perfectly back into place.

"Kukuku . . . I see the students aren't here. They must be in position to assassinate me." Koro-sensei said with his overly round face donning green strips.

A little red mark appeared on Karasuma's head and he said through gritted teeth," Yes. I'll take you to the assassination point."

Karasuma quickly turned around so he wouldn't have to look at the reason for his wrinkles later in life. Koro-sensei chuckled and followed behind the P.E. instructor. Koro-sensei couldn't wait to see what his precious students had come up to kill him. They knew they were smart enough to do it but it might not be enough this time.

After a minute of walking the two arrived by a small hut near the ocean. Everything was silent.

"Hmm." Koro-sensei said looking around," Not really original, location wise."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the students will surprise you." Karasuma said, believing his words fully.

Koro-sensei smiled wider than he usually does," Yeah."

Karasuma lead the homeroom teacher into the cabin. Inside three students were inside, just like was planned.

"Hmm? Where's Nagisa-kun?" Koro-sensei asked surprised.

"Don't worry. He will be part of this soon. In his place Kayano will take out the tentacle." Karasuma explained.

"Oooh! Exciting!" Koro-sensei said with glee," Let's get started then!"

"You sure, Koro-sensei?" Karma said walking forward smirking with a anti-sensei gun in his hands," This is your last moments, you know."

"We'll see." The teacher said chuckling in a way that showed that he thought that he was superior.

Kayano walked forward to be in front of her teacher, stepping beside Koro-sensei. She smiled," I hope you die today, sensei!"

Koro-sensei chuckled.

Karma brought his gun up and aimed at a tentacle," Let's get the party started."

Kayano did the same with a different tentacle," Yeah."

There was a second of silence before two loud bangs came, echoing around the surrounding area.

Assassination . . . start.

 


	11. Everything Goes Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 11 : Everything Goes Wrong Time

It's amazing what could happen in a few seconds, how everything can change in such a small amount of time. How someone could be about to get hit by a car, for example, but in the small window that time gave them they jump away in fright, saving their life. Or how someone can confess to the person they love and they can kick start their life together. Time is a crazy thing that people sometimes can't comprehend even if the evidence is right in front of them.

After the two bangs of anti-sensei guns going off, there was a split second were two tentacles exploded, sending yellow goo flying in all directions and Koro-sensei standing completely still. In that split second Terasaka hit a switch making the mats of the floor of the hut release water that it had stored in its fibers( the water had been collected in buckets earlier) making the floor of the little hut fill with deadly liquid for the homeroom teacher.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 12**

**Getting wet**

In the next second Koro-sensei looked down in shock at the new development and suddenly the kids facing him, along with Karasuma, jump out the windows next to them. Then the foundations of the small buildings gave way sending the hut and Koro-sensei sprawling.

Koro-sensei in a panic tried to rush to a new location even with his weakened speed, caused by the water. He flew down the beach in a flash only to be met with a nasty surprise.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 2**

**He is surprisingly quick to panic**

In the third second that passed the beach exploded , anti-sensei pellets, knifes, and other various weapons flying into the air at the unsuspecting teacher. Thanks to one maid-loving student who set up the explosive charges, it successfully startled the teacher. Getting more panicked Koro-sensei tried to dodge all the new debris only to be met with a machine rising out of the ocean, guns pointing at him ready to shoot.

Ritsu took half a second but then fired many rounds of more things the teacher had to dodge. The teacher thought that he should have expected this, he was falling for the old tricks that he thought the students wouldn't go back to. Koro-sensei was able to dodge the bullets, knives and other weapons but on stray bullet from a totally different direction exploded yet another tentacle.

Koro-sensei shrieked in surprise.

Chiba grit his teeth. He had missed the target he was suppose to be aiming for and now the assassination would need to use it's back up plans that were set up on the island. The girl beside him gave him a sideways look before turning back to the scope of her gun.

It was the first thing to go wrong.

Meanwhile koro-sensei flew from the danger zone quickly and because of his panic he doesn't even think about flying away from the island. Instead he retreats into the forest, which is surprisingly peaceful given what happened in the past six seconds. He flies over a lake. . .

. . . and nothing happens.

Koro-sensei keeps on going not knowing that he was supposed to take another hit at the small lake. The hit would have been given out in the form of Nagisa pushing a button and making it possible to injure the Octopus even more.

Everyone watching an aerial of the island, given to them in the form of Itona's new helicopter and Ritsu who is sending it to all their phones, froze in surprise. They were all getting their timings from the phones for their part in the assassination ( having fast reflexes can help in millisecond button pushing) but they were planning on the lake for the rest of the assassination.

Karasuma stared at his phone with wide eyes.

The unsuspecting Koro-sensei kept flying through the forest not having a clue about the new development. Of course the students had a back up plan for this situation but it was one of the ones that was the least likely to succeed.

Already the assassination was going wrong even though it started out so well.

It was the second thing to go wrong.

The students in charge of the back up plan went into action. As they watched a blur fly to their location they put their fingers on the touch screen of their phones holding in place. In the next second they let go of their fingers and the little items that Kimura had set up opened.

Light shone out of the devices, Anti- sensei light that paralyzes him shining through out the darkening forest.

**Koro-sensei's weaknesses # 18**

**His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light**

Koro-sensei froze in mid air then flopped to the ground with a thunk. The group of students starting shooting their teacher out of desperation because unknown to the teacher this was the last phase to this back up plan. The plan was suppose to include this phase but sense the lake part of the plan didn't happen this is as far as the plan could go.

Koro-sensei shrieked in his head and he took a millisecond to see the large amount of bullets flying in his direction. He knew what he had to do.

There was a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded the students. They knew when they saw the light that it was all over. This was the reason why they didn't want to use this backup plan.

Koro-sensei's ultimate defense.

When all the students regained their sight they saw what they had been expecting with a look of slight defeat. In front of them their teacher was now a small ball, lying on the forest floor, smiling at them.

The assassination started so suddenly and it ended just as fast. The kids sighed as if they knew this would happen. It felt like the summer assassination attempt all over again.

If only Nagisa's part of the plan took place. . .

Kimura walked forward to grab his teacher off the ground. He looked saddened as the other student around the island. They had worked so hard all for it to come down to a stupid lake.

All students dropped what they were carrying, except their phones which they took with them, and started walking dejectedly back to the campsite.

On the other hand Karasuma stood frozen in the spot. Nagisa. . . Karasuma had a bad feeling. He knew something was wrong the moment nothing happened at the small lake. Could it be. . .

Karasuma grit his teeth and ran as as he could to where the lake was located. When he got there he saw that everything was set up where it was supposed to be so that idea was out, that Nagisa's part was objected in someway. The only thing that Karasuma had left was. . .

"Shit!" Karasuma cursed and ran to the campsite. When he got their he scanned the student's faces, noticing immediately that one important person was missing. He was supposed to watch him . . .

He was a horrible teacher.

A disgrace.

"Damn it!" Karasuma yelled slamming his hand against the outside wall of one of the cabins making it shake slightly and slamming the door that was open.

Sugino, misunderstanding the situation said," Hey, it's okay Karasuma-sensei. We'll get him next time."

"That's not it! Has anyone seen Nagisa!"

Every student stared at him with wide eyes not ever seeing their teacher look this way. Terasaka was the one to speak up first," No. Last time I saw him he was heading into the forest to get ready for the assassination. Any good that did!"

Karma was next his eyes showing that he was suspicious of this whole situation," He told me that he was going to the hut before going to the lake."

"Everyone search for him." Karasuma ordered suddenly.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, wondering what was going on.

Karasuma continued," Search the whole island. Everyone meet back here when you're done."

"What's going on Karasuma-sensei?" Kayano asked for everyone.

"Just look, if we don't find him. . . . ," Karasuma paused for the briefest of moments," . . .I'll tell you."

Everyone stayed silent be decided that there was something going on and it was better not to question it.

They searched the whole island for their blue haired classmate, looked high and low, retraced his steps, but they couldn't find him. With every passing minute Karasuma felt guiltier and guiltier.

He supposed to be protecting him. . . .

After two hours had passed everyone was back at the camp. No one had found Nagisa and everyone was getting worried, even Terasaka.

"Karasuma, What's going on." Irina-sensei asked him giving him a stern look that he though he probably wouldn't get out of his head, it was so different from her usual behavior to him.

Karasuma took a breath and started the story," Last night I got a call telling me that Nagisa was in danger."

The class gave him shocked looks.

"They had said that he was in danger because. . . " Karasuma looked at the students with a look that they thought they wouldn't ever see on Karasuma's face.

Fear.

On a small fishing vessel that was slowly moving away from the island was a man covered in shadows. Lying in front of him was a blue hair child who was tied up by his ankles and wrists.

The man brought out a roll of duct tape and ripped a reasonable size piece off of the roll. He smiled. He reached forward and placed the duct tape on the boys mouth concealing it in a gray square.

The man came out of the shadows and looked satisfied in a crazed way," No more haunting my dreams. . . The smile is hidden away . . . . ha . . . ha . . hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. . . .No more smile."

Karasuma continued,"They told me that Takaoka had escaped from prison and is after the one who ruined his life."

 


	12. Takaoka Time, Prison Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 12 : Takaoka Time, Prison Time

Takaoka remembered it like it was yesterday. He could not forget , it haunted him in his dreams, at work, on the street, and it wouldn't go anyway. The movement of small lips into a shape that made him want to scream and rip his face apart with his fingernails. A shape that he knew the boy was spiting him with.

The shape was an 'innocent' smile from a child.

The smile from Nagisa Shiota.

He remembered the day when his  _child_  went against him, against his  _father._ He remembered that he was teaching his  _children_  to be strong, to be the best assassins that he could make. What was wrong with a  _little tough love_?

Everything was going his way until a disobedient  _son_  decided to go up against him in a fight with real knifes. How he knew back then that his  _son_ would be scared, his legs would tremble, and then after it was over the other kids would know who the  _real father_  was.

But then everything came crashing down in the form of a smile.

The blue haired boy had defeated him,  _his father,_  and he was fired. His  _little bastard of a son_  ruined his career. At work people would come to him and jeer " So you were the one who got beaten by a  _kid."_

He got demoted for his failure and he knew that it wasn't his fault.

It was his naughty son who did this to him, ruined his life.

It was Nagisa Shiota that ruined everything.

He knew he had to teach his  _son_  a lesson on respect. He started coming up with a plan to teach it to him. He had hacked into the Ministry of Defense's computers and watched his  _kids_ movements until he noticed the perfect opportunity. He found out that they were going to a certain island. a island with a famous hotel.

He knew he had to set this up carefully. Karasuma, the bastard, would be their with his son and other children. He booked the penthouse suite at the top of the hotel that was conveniently placed on the island in the hotel. He thought that he should take two birds with one stone and eliminate the teacher as would get money and the chance to see his son despair. He then hired the best assassins for the mission that he could get.

Everything was set and he couldn't wait.

His brilliant plan was ruined when his children decided to come to him instead of following his demands of sending to two smallest children. He didn't care though, he could still teach his lesson. He had watched as his _sons and daughters_  slowly went up against his assassins to reach him.

They had grown so much. . .

. . .it made him sick to know that it wasn't because of him that they had become good.

It wasn't his fault though, it was his  _son's._

When his children finally arrived he challenged his son to a duel, a duel he knew for sure he would win even if he lost. He had watched as his son donned a face of despair and hatred when he destroy the antidote that could save his friends.

It had been a _such_  delicious sight.

It had been so gratifying to see the child grab the knife in anger, to wish to kill his father. He wanted to look at it forever, to enjoy the slight in front of him for as long as he could, to saver it.

But then he was foiled again. He wanted to teach his  _son_ a lesson only for it all to come down to a clap and him being shocked. Then his son had smiled at him and said' thank you'.

The smile that haunted his every waking moment.

The innocent smile that he hated so much.

The smile that ruined his life.

The smile he wanted to see gone.

Afterward he was captured by the Ministry of Defense and was put in prison for his so called 'bad' deeds. They put him in isolation and it gave him time to think about everything that happened. He thought about what he did wrong, how his plans felled and he came to the same conclusion every time.

It was Nagisa Shiota fault.

It was all his son's fault.

_All._

_His._

_Fault._

Teraoka wanted to get back at the son that was so disrespectful, to him, his  _loving father_. He started training his body, working out in his cell, making sure that he would be ready. As he toned his body he thought of a plan to escape the only thing keeping him from his  _child._

He needed to escape from the prison holding him away from the blue haired boy.

Then he could do everything he could imagine to the boy.

He could do anything to punish his son.

He had worked for the months on his plan. And one night he had succeeded in tricking the guards and leaving his holding cell behind and set on his journey for revenge. It had seem to easy but he didn't care.

He needed to see the child he  _hated._

He broke in the Ministry of Defense and saw that his children were to be on a island once more. It seemed to his mind that it would be the perfect opportunity, the perfect place to ruin his son's life.

He would kidnap his son and teach him a  _real_  lesson.

He grinned in anticipation, digging his sharp nails into the skin of his face, tearing it to ribbons.

Now, as he looked upon his prize, he grinned knowing that he could finally put all his hard work into practice. He could finally teach his stupid boy that he was the  _father_ , no one else.

He started laughing.

Long and hard.

It was just  _so_  delicious.

Karasuma watched as the the people around him either paled or their faces morphed into a look of shock. But everyone had the same look that he knew he had himself: fear.

Fear for their classmate and friend.

Fear for his student.

Koro-sensei looked like he wished that wasn't a ball, he wanted to fly away and get his precious student back.

Karasuma closed his eyes in regret. He knew it was all his fault.

_All._

_His._

_Fault._

If only he did what he was supposed to. If only he watched the blue haired student like a hawk. If only he was a better teacher.

If only. . .

" You all know what we have to do right?"

Karasuma , along with the rest of the students and Bitch-sensei, looked up at the sudden break in the silence that he didn't notice had dragged on. His eyes roamed up to see the smirking face of one Karma Akabane looked at all the the dumbfounded people surrounding him.

Karma smirked even wider,"The answer is kick some ass and get Nagisa back."

Sugino, after a small silence, joined in yelling," Yeah, let's take that bastard down!"

"We defeated him once, we can do it again!"

"Let's go save Nagisa!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's kick his ass! "

"Like you could."

"Shut up, Itona!

"He's our classmate, of course were saving him!"

"It's not even a choice!"

"Let's do this thing!"

Karasuma watched as the kids around him rallied. He smiled.

They were his  _students_  after all.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan to rescue Nagisa!" Bitch-sensei shouted raising her fist in the air," I still need to teach him the forty hit kiss!"

Everyone paused and sweat dropped at their teacher who had ruined the moment, in so many ways.

"What?"

"Okay, everyone. Let's come up with a plan to save Nagisa!" Karasuma yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"Kukuku, I have an idea." Koro-sensei said his smile as big as it could get.

_Everyone knew what they were going to do._

_They were going to rescue me._

_And as the night slowly moved on everyone became more determined._

_Teraoka didn't know it but they were coming for him._

_Instead of breaking us apart he strengthened everyone's resolve._

_I really love class E._

_I don't want to be anywhere else._


	13. Rescue Nagisa Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 97 in the manga).

Chapter 13 : Rescue Nagisa Time

Nagisa felt like he was floating, his body hanging in a space that he couldn't comprehend. His head felt like it was full of cotton and his limbs were heavy. Everything around him was inky darkness and no matter how much he would try he couldn't move his eyelids to see.

His senses came slowly and one at a time. The first to return was touch. Even though he couldn't move his body in any way, he could feel coldness against his body, maybe metal or wood flooring? It chilled him to the bone but he still wouldn't open his eyes. Something was on his face, it felt sticky. Something was on his ankles and wrist, a weight he couldn't explain.

He felt like he was swaying for some reason. It made him feel nauseous.

The next sense to make itself know was sound. He could, after a while, faintly hear what had to be water hitting something over and over again. Also there was something else but his foggy mind couldn't place it. A creak? A swoosh?

Laughter?

He didn't understand.

What was happening to him?

Everything was so strange.

Everything felt weird.

The next sense was taste and was closely followed by smell. He had a weird metallic flavor in his mouth that he , for some reason, thought was a bad thing and he could smell salt and what he thought was something sweet.

Sweet?

Why was that familiar?

Where was he?

Everything was so foggy and unclear.

What was going on?

What happened?

When he finally got his last sense it was because all the other senses had stimulated his eyes to open. First he smelt something strangely familiar coming closer to him, (what was it? Why does his mist-covered brain say 'danger'?) and he heard what his mind slowly recognized as footsteps. The footsteps stopped in front of him and there was a moment of silence.

Then he felt an aching pain in his side, it had come so suddenly, that made the horrible taste in his mouth be more prominent as he choked, his air had left him and he could only breath through his nose . . . ," Wakey, wakey!"

Who was talking?

Danger.

Danger!

His eyes snapped open, letting him get his last sense, sight, only for more pain to pierce his skull and effectively making him clench his eyes shut tight to try to stop the pain. It felt like his head was going to explode and he almost wanted to cry.

"Oh ho, what a naughty child! Your suppose to wake up when your dad tells you to!"

Dad? His dad was here. . . that wasn't right it didn't sound like his dad. . .

Danger.

Danger!

Nagisa opened his eyes, slower this time and he was met with everything he saw being blurry. He blinked through the pain he now thought was a headache and his surroundings came to him.

The first thing he saw were shoes. Shoes that reminded him of something or someone. He looked passed them to see that he was in a small room. There was a desk covered in papers with a computer chair pushed away from it. The only light was above the desk, anchored to the wall, making everything hard to see.

His groggy mind slowly moved his eyes back to the shoes. His eyes slowly traveled upward. Pants, belt, shirt. . . .

Neck . . .

Cheeks covered in scars. . .

Danger.

Slowly, upward to eyes. . .

Danger.

"Heh, you finally see your father?"

Danger.

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock. Everything in him seemed to wake up in that moment but he didn't move. He was frozen in place.

The man in front of him grinned," Did you miss me?"

Nagisa's brain finally reacted and he tried to back up only to meet wall, he wanted to open his mouth but something was blocking his ability to talk.

Tape?

Why was this happened!?

And suddenly everything came back to him full force. He remembered how he was on the island and he was watching the sunset before the assassination. He had felt like someone was there and then he had passed out into unconsciousness when there was a cloth placed on his lips.

He understood now.

He understood everything.

"Oh, the face your making is so  _delicious!_ " Takaoka grinned above him,

Nagisa stared him down.

"Oh! You're such a naughty child!"

Nagisa was helpless and he realized that his wrists and ankles were tied together making it almost impossible to escape. The rope was digging into his skin and he now knew that duct tape was covering his mouth making it so he couldn't talk his way out.

He was at Takaoka's mercy.

Takaoka, as if realizing Nagisa's train of thought, smiled wider and leaned down to be level with the blue haired child's eyes," Don't worry," He grabbed one of Nagisa's pigtails and pulled making Nagisa wince," Were going to have so much fun together! 3"

Nagisa doubted it.

"Were going somewhere where I'm sure that bastard Karasuma will never find you. We won't be going by this tiny boat though. In a few minutes you'll see why you should despair."

Nagisa glared at him, his blue eyes fierce.

Takaoka laughed," I can't wait to break that rebellious streak out of you."

Takaoka's face suddenly distorted in anger and he pulled his arm back while the other still had a hold of Nagisa's hair. His fist flew forward and connected with Nagisa's stomach, slamming there with a ton of force.

Nagisa's eyes widened and he choked, not able to get enough air with the tape over his mouth. He curled up into himself and he felt the hands holding him disappear and he fell to the floor. He tried to breathe.

Takaoka looked at Nagisa with a mad grin," You know this is all your fault. Even the other students in that class agree. So you see them rescuing you? No? Because there never going to find you! There not even looking for you! I'm going to teach you how to respect the head of the family you little brat! I'm going to make you wish that you never went against me in the first place! This is all your fault!"

As he spoke Takaoka started to sound more and more crazed. He was spitting out the words like daggers and he started to dig his fingernails into the skin of his cheeks ripping them into ribbons and opening old wounds. Blood started to flow down his cheeks making him look even crazier.

It made Nagisa start to think.

He didn't believe Takaoka about how the class wasn't looking for him.

But would they get to him in time? that's what he was worried about. They didn't know were he was and they had no way of finding him. As Takaoka yelled on Nagisa hoped that they would make it.

_Please._

Nagisa was pulled back into Takaoka's yelling when he said something that made his freeze, his blood running cold," See! You're not going to escape! We're at the destination! Once we leave here they will never find you! Never! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Takaoka stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Nagisa's tied wrists, pulling him upward into close range of his bleeding face,"  _I can't wait._ "

Nagisa could only struggle fruitlessly as Takaoka started to drag him out of the room and onto the deck of the small boat. When they were out there Nagisa finally saw what the crazed man was talking about.

Looking over the side when he could because the boat was swaying he saw it. Not to far from them was small island, it couldn't really even be considered that, it was so tiny. No smaller than a playground, probably impossible to spot on a map. A military secret. On the small piece of land was a dock and what Nagisa thought was a helipad.

A helipad. . .

Nagisa's eyes widened when he saw the helicopter and he understood what Takaoka meant. He was going to be shoved in the helicopter and taken away. Away from class E and any chance of them catching up. Away from the only things that could save him.

_Please._

Takaoka tugged him to the side of the boat and waited for the person driving the boat to arrive at the dock. The whole time he was laughing, hysterical, crazed laughter.

_Please._

They arrived at the dock and Takaoka didn't wait for a ramp to go down. He jumped over the side onto the wood taking the helpless Nagisa with him. Nagisa winced when the rope around his wrists dug a little more into his skin when he was pulled along. The landed on the dock and Takaoka started walking over to the helicopter.

Takaoka made a signal with his hand and the helicopter started up, the rotors spinning slowly at first then so fast that it blew Nagisa's hair back, grabbing at his cloths.

Takaoka kept dragging him along, closer and closer to the thing that would decide Nagisa's fate.

_Please make it in time!_

Nagisa's hope started to drop the closer he got to the helicopter.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

Three feet. . . .

Suddenly something fast and small came soaring at Takaoka hitting in the forehead and sending him sprawling along with Nagisa. Nagisa looked at the object that landed beside him on the helipad, to see that is was an anti-sensei bullet. . .

Nagisa looked up to see a smirking face twenty feet away from him.

" Thought we wouldn't make it? You should have more faith in us, Nagisa - _kun,"_ Karma smirked.

 


	14. Action Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 97 in the manga).

Chapter 14 : Action Time

All Nagisa could do was stare at the scene in front of him. People were appearing left and right, removing hoods and jackets to reveal themselves to the world. Special camouflage hoods and jackets that they all got for presents. Some were on the helipad and others were on a speed boat not to far from the smirking Karma, who Nagisa now realized was holding a slingshot, and a few were already jumping out.

Class E had come to save him.

"You brat! Don't disrespect your father!"

Nagisa's eyes widened as the knocked down Takaoka got up with one swift motion. He was glaring daggers at Karma who just smirked. Takaoka growled and in a blink of an eye had Nagisa back in his hands, pulling him up to his face, which was foaming out the mouth," You can't take him!"

Karma glared and started moving forward in a determined, steady walk.

Now the other people surrounding the scene were running to get close enough to get involved in the situation, Karasuma coming to stand next to Karma, joining him in the forward assault. But before anyone could make a move to stop the crazed man holding the blue haired boy, Nagisa was thrown behind Takaoka.

Nagisa grunted as his small body hit the floor of the Helicopter and he could faintly hear over the roar of the blades spinning," Take off now!"

The floor under him started to sway and he tried to get up because he knew he had to get out of there before he didn't have a chance to escape. Takaoka was jumping into the helicopter that was now a few feet off the ground and Nagisa could see that Karma and Karasuma were making a mad dash to get to him. Before Nagisa could get up fully though, a hand was pushing him down, immobilizing him.

Nagisa watched helplessly as the helicopter was getting farther from the ground. Then he saw new hope. Near the boat he noticed that Chiba was taking aim, his fingers on the trigger. Chiba took a second to fire before he shot a rope from the Gatling gun and it hooked itself to the bottom rungs of the helicopter. Hayami beside him also fired at the same time hitting Takaoka in the side of the head with and Anti-sensei bullet, knocking him away from Nagisa. Karasuma and Karma jumped and grabbed the rope and started to climb up as the helicopter took flight away from the small island.

The vehicle moved over the ocean getting faster and higher as it went. Nagisa struggled to his feet but since they were tied he didn't get very far and he lost his balance. He fell forward landing on top of the person he wanted to get  _away_ from, and he struggled to get up again. The man under him looked stunned but he was starting to regain his surroundings slowly but surely.

What was this guy made of? Nagisa couldn't help but sweat drop despite the situation.

That was when Karasuma's head popped up from under the helicopter. He saw Nagisa and grabbed the bottom of the open door swinging himself up into the inside of the helicopter. Wind was racing in and out making movement hard and blowing everyone's hair and clothes in all directions.

By now the pilot was catching on to the situation behind and below him( Karma was about to reach the helicopter from below). He quickly angled the chopper to the side sending Nagisa, Karasuma, and the dazed Teraoka sprawling to the other side. Karasuma slammed into the other door that was closed and paused to regain his senses while Nagisa fell down below him with a thud.

Below Karma held on to the rope for dear life as he was sung around quickly and harshly. Even though this was happening, he took note that the rest of class E were following below with the speed boat. Well as best as they could to keeping up with a moving helicopter. The chopper was now high above the water and it was moving faster than before even with its new angle direction.

Karasuma grabbed hold to the side and stood up, his body sideways from where it should be. He moved quickly to get rid of the main problem in this situation. He had to get the pilot before He and Karma were sent to a watery fall below, making it nearly impossible to get Nagisa out of this situation. Using his skills that he learned he reached the pilot before the poor man even knew what was happening and knocked him out.

The Helicopter started to fall as the man did and Karasuma quickly grabbed the controls and righted the helicopter with fast jerky movements. Once the chopper was flying upright Karma was able to climb the rest of the way into the open door.

By then Takaoka was starting to come around and Nagisa had managed to get off the man in the stumble caused by the pilot moments beforehand. Takaoka started to stand and Karma moved before the man could get halfway up from his position. Karma pulled back his arm, his hand clenched in a fist, and brought it forward to smashed cleanly into the side of Takaoka's face sending crashing into the other door of the Helicopter again, his head slamming into it with a horrible thud.

Takaoka stood upright for a second before he fell because of his weakening knees," No. . ." he croaked as he hit the floor knees first before the top part of his body did the same.

Karma leaned over him and said with a smiled that could battle Nagisa's to the crazed man said," Don't mess with class E, we'll kick your ass."

Karma turned around from the now unconscious man and made his way over to the still tied up Nagisa. He reached forward and grabbed the edge of the tape, pulling it off in one quick motion," Ow!"

"Sorry about that." Karma said as he started to get to work on uniting Nagisa's wrists.

Karasuma looked back for only a moment before facing the front again," Is he out?"

Karma nodded even though he knew Karasuma couldn't see him now," Yep. The bastard will be for a while with the punch I hit him with."

"Good. Nagisa are you alright?"

Nagisa cleared his throat," Yeah, He got me good a few times though."

Karasuma sighed in relief, it was hard to hear over the roar of the helicopter but Nagisa heard it," That's good. I'm going to turn this thing around and head back to the helipad to land this thing."

Then, suddenly, there was a scream, an inhuman, hysterical, crazed scream. Before even the very skilled Karasuma could dodge he was hit in the side of the head with a punch that would make people wince if they heard it. Karasuma fell sideways and the Helicopter went with Him, pitching to the side.

Takaoka stood beside him holding a chair so that he wouldn't go flying like the rest of the passengers," If I can't have him nobody will!"

Takaoka's mad laughter was interrupted by an angry growl coming from beside him. Karasuma was back again and he wasn't holding the controls which meant that the helicopter was starting to spiral out of control, the rapid beeping coming for the chopper reminding them of the fact. Nagisa, still tied up around the ankles, gripped onto Karma, who had grabbed onto a metal rung beside him, so that he wouldn't go flying out the still open door. There bodies were one slip away from a high fall to their deaths.

Karasuma grabbed onto the muscled arm of Takaoka and growled as the world spinned around in circles," Not in your life, bastard!"

Karasuma grinned and gripped the arm harder, so hard it looked like it was going to pop, and flung it backwards. Takaoka flew with the movement but was quickly swung in the other direction. The sickening spinning of the out of control helicopter was coupled with a fast forward motion and Takaoka grew closer and closer to the open door.

_No. . .I was so close. . ._

In that small time span of one second Takaoka's plan died. He flew out the open door and to the ocean below, his body flipping over and over again just like the helicopter disappearing above him in the darkness and stars.

Karasuma grabbed the controls again but the pilot had other ideas. The body had wedged itself so that the controls couldn't be moved and Karasuma cursed when moved the body only he realized that it had been broken off when he swung Takaoka's body behind him. He made a quick glance outside to see that the water was too close for comfort and rapidly coming closer still.

The P.E. Teacher grabbed onto the pilot and yelled to Karma, "Grab onto me!"

Karma nodded, which was hard since he was getting unbelievably dizzy by now. Karasuma, with the pilot now over his shoulder surged forward and Karma grabbed hold of the outstretched hand that Karasuma offered. At the same time Karma let go of the hand still holding onto the rung so that he and Nagisa were pulled with Karasuma's forward motion. Karasuma kept going and jumped out the open door of the Helicopter, his two students flying out behind him.

"Brace yourselves!" Karasuma yelled and the boys held their breath before their body plunged into the salty waters. The water along with the dizziness that the spinning the helicopter caused made it so that it was hard to get your bearings. They didn't have to though as Karasuma was already pulling them up through the water still holding on to the pilot and his precious students. Their heads broke the surface and they took a much needed breath.

It wasn't long however before the Helicopter that they jumped out of met water beside them. The weight of the machine caused the water to take the appearance of a sink hole before it exploded in a big flash of water.

The four people in the water were swept away when a huge ripple caused by the crash pushed them away making all their heads go under the water once more.

In the confusion Nagisa lost the hold he had at Karma's hand and he was separated, his senses all messed up and unable to swim with his ankles still tied together. He started to sink and he could see the Helicopter sinking with him though the burn of the salt water in his eyes.

Karma noticing that his friends hand was missing when he broke the surface once more, dived back in. He swam downward and looked through the murky darkness for Nagisa. He saw him after a few seconds of frantic searching and he propelled himself downward, grabbed on to the blue-haired boy, and moved his way through the water to the sky above.

When they could get air again Nagisa choked and coughed to get the water out of his lungs and let Karma pull him forwards. His vision was starting to get blurry but he could faintly see a speed boat pull up next to a waving Karasuma with most of Class E abroad.

Karasuma handed over the pilot to Isogai who pulled him onto the boat, and then turned to look over to Karma and Nagisa. By now Karma had moved the two of them closer to him. He grabbed hold of Nagisa and pushed him upward, were hands grabbed onto him and he was out of the water.

Everything around him was getting blurry and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The last thing he saw before everything went black was a worried class E and stars shining far, far above him.

 


	15. Wake Up Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 97 in the manga).

Chapter 15 : Wake Up Time

Sunlight streamed into the small window above and onto the sleeping face of a blue-haired child who was lying on the bottom bunk in a small three person cabin. He had a bandage on his cheek and and his hair was undone from its usual style: pigtails tied up high on his head to keep up his long hair. There was also bandages wrapped neatly around his exposed wrists.

He wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair next to him was a redhead slumping in his seat like he didn't have a care in the world. The truth was that the boy had fallen asleep like that a few hours before and gravity had pulled his body down as he slept. Above the two was a 'baseball freak' sleeping and snoring in the top buck, his arm hanging off the side at what had to be an uncomfortable angle. The boy had also tried to stay awake but was inevitably succumbed to sleep hours before the red head.

Everything was silent apart from the snoring. It was broken a few seconds later when the boy on the bottom buck scrunched up his face and groaned almost silently. Blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. When they were ready his eyes scanned his surroundings.

Wood ceiling. . . wall. . . floor.

Dresser.

Blanket.

Window . . oh, it was bright.

Red hair. . .Karma. . .

Blue eyes widened as they finally understood what was going on and he, despite himself, gasped quietly.

The boy in the chair, Karma, started at the noise. His eyes snapped open and immediately looked at the source of the sound. There was a moment of silence as the stared at each other, then," You're awake, Nagisa-kun."

"Karma-kun . . . ?" Nagisa said blinking slowly.

"Who else would it be?" Karma smirked.

Not far from the reunion Karasuma was sitting in his cabin going over the reports on what happened the last day and a half. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. They had managed to find Takaoka before he took Nagisa away thanks to Koro-sensei pointing out that there was a secret helipad( Koro-sensei had laughed it off on how he knew about it though much to the P.E. teacher irritation) and that he would probably go there to have a quick escape.

They had drove up in silence, going slowly as to not be detected. Irina-sensei had suprisingly volentered to put on a swimsuit and went to silence Takaoka's boat driver (not killing him but knocking him out) so that the enemy was none the wiser to their approach. Once they were there Karma had jumped out of the boat, seeing that his friend was close to be thrown into the helicopter, and Karasuma followed close behind him.

Karasuma couldn't help but remember how his student looked back then, tied up and duct tape over his mouth. He had looked haggard but Karasuma, at the time, had been relieved that nothing too horrible had happened to his precious student. He thought, knowing that Takaoka was a psycho, that it could have been worse( he found out later that Nagisa had a fair amount of bruising to his stomach but nothing compared to limbs coming off).

Then the whole fiasco in the sky happened and Takaoka had gone sailing out the open Helicopter door. Karasuma knew it wouldn't kill the man when he fell into water at that height but he had to admit that it sure felt good, satisfying even, to see the man fly down into darkness and disappearing from view. But in excitement he had accidentally broke the controls and he had to jump out with his student and the unconscious pilot.

Nagisa had almost drowned then because he couldn't swim with his legs tied together. Karasuma was able to get him onto the boat and breathing fine and everyone in class E felt good about their accomplishment when they knew that Nagisa was okay.

After that they had drove back to the island and put Nagisa in the buck to rest, Sugino having offered his own to make it easier. The pilot that they taken with them was taken by the Ministry of Defense and the driver of the boat Takaoka used was taken as well. There would be an investigation on whether either of the men had helped Teraoka willingly to kidnap a child.

Takaoka was found by Koro-sensei after he had turned back into his normal form. Takaoka was washed up on the small island with the helipad and Koro-sensei was beyond angry that the man had hurt one of his precious students but refrained from doing any  _major_ damage on the man. After the teacher had his fill he had traveled at high speed to the closest town, wrapped Teraoka in gift wrapping paper and a bow, and then left the unconscious man back in his call locked up tight ( the guards had a big surprise in the morning when doing rounds to find one of the escapees had magically been left gift-wrapped in his cell).

Now a day and a half later the only thing to be resolved was for Nagisa to wake up. Everyone in the class, Koro-sensei especially, was worried and wanted him to wake up soon. And as Karasuma thought this he heard the thing everyone was waiting for in the form of a yell from Sugino," Hey guys! Nagisa's awake!"

Karasuma dropped the paper he was holding and jumped to his feet. He was out of his cabin no time to see that the class was starting to congregate around the first cabin. They all wanted to see what was going on and how Nagisa was doing. Karasuma made his way through the crowd of students and into the cabin to find that Nagisa was indeed awake and sitting up in the buck.

Karasuma moved closer to the boy," How are you feeling?"

" I'm okay. I've felt worse." Nagisa said to his teacher, hinting at something that Karasuma didn't catch.

Karasuma nodded at the information he received and said,"That's good. Do you want something to eat? You've been out for a while."

Nagisa nodded with a smile and Karasuma left to retrieve the food. As he was leaving he watched as the students started talking to Nagisa excitedly.

"I'm glad you're awake!"

"Dude you sure you should be sitting up?"

"We sure kicked Takaoka's ass didn't we!"

"Nagisa do you think you'll be up and around today?"

"We should have a party to celebrate you waking up."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Man you look different without your hair up."

"Eh, Nagisa, wasn't Karma like a knight in shining armor?"

"What!"

"Ha ha ha, you're such an easy tease."

"That's not funny. . . Karma-kun stop laughing!"

Karasuma smiled as he listened and imaging the look on Nagisa's face.

It was like nothing had changed.

Later that night Everyone was milling around the lite campfire. They had decided once they knew that Nagisa would be up and walking to have the party. Everyone in the class was having fun, singing songs, socializing and enjoying themselves.

Nagisa sat by Karma near the fire and smiled as he watched his classmates,  _friends,_  have fun around him. As he looked around he spotted some interesting things. He saw that not to far away a blushing Sugino was sitting next to Kanzaki and when she smiled at him his face flamed an even darker red.

Nagisa also saw Koro-sensei speed around the students with his smile on his face as always. Bitch-sensei was close to Karasuma, really close, and it looked like he was letting it slide just this once. Hara behind them was working with Kayano to make some food.

Everywhere Nagisa looked he saw his friends having fun. He was having fun too.

"Hey Nagisa! Want to join a game of truth or dare?" Maehara asked form not to far away.

Nagisa sweat dropped but said," Sure."

Let's just say it was a  _very_  interesting night.

_So everything went relatively back to normal._

_Takaoka was back in jail and everything was resolved._

_There was just one more thing to do. . ._

_. . . well two things._


	16. Dress Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 97 in the manga).
> 
> WARNING: If you are not caught up with the manga you should read that before you read this. This chapter includes spoilers and so will the chapters after this. Please take this into account before you read. Thanks.

Chapter 16: Dress Time

He was being dragged. He didn't know where he was; the area around him as dark as night. All he could feel is his body scraping against wood, then sand, and finally on to a hard, cement-like surface.

No matter how much he tried to see what was happening everything remained dark and murky, as if his eyes were closed. He could hear humming of a song he used to hear as a kid, one that he loved to hum himself, when he was younger. It was loud and grated at his ears making him cringe at the sound, destroying the happy memory.

What is that?

Where was he?

What's happening?

Suddenly the humming turned into a chuckle that slowly but surely morphed into what could be called hysterical laughter. He felt like he heard it before but his sluggish mind couldn't place it. It was masculine in tone. . .

. . . and it kept getting louder and louder as his body was dragged, scraping, tearing.

Slowly his sight returned as he was roughly dragged across the unforgiving ground. It went from inky darkness to a gray that blurred into images that he couldn't make out. His hearing started to pick up sounds of water( waves?) and the  _'hup hup hup'_  sound of helicopter blades turning. After a while he could see the waves crashing and the ground under him, starting with cement then sand to meet up with crashing waves of water with the night sky as the backdrop.

_Takaoka._

The name blazed across his mind as he heard it whispered around him by voices he didn't know. That was when he realized why this was so familiar. This had happened to him , so recently. The laughter escalated in pitch and he felt his eyes widened at the sudden realization.

He had to see.

He had to see if was him.

Had to . . .

Slowly he moved his head, turning it in a way that seemed to take forever. His hair falling out of his face to ' _swish'_  against his cheek. His eyes caught sight of the face above him and he gasped, only for no sound to come out of his mouth.

It wasn't Takaoka.

" Why Nagisa, do you disrespect your mother? Why did you not wear the dress I bought you? It matched your eyes and hair perfectly! You would have looked so  _nice_ with your hair down."

The person dragging him was not Takaoka.

It was his mother.

She gave him a motherly smile that seemed to stretch out in a way that was scary and inhuman," Don't worry, you won't disobey your mother  _now_. Your such a  _good_  child. You'll see soon enough Nagisa. It's all going _to_  be  _okay."_

That was the last thing he heard before his mother, with inhuman strength and a smile that wouldn't leave his vision, threw him into the awaiting helicopter.

_Assassination Classroom_

Nagisa sat up with a start, his breath erratic. His eyes flew across his surroundings and slowly relief took hold of him when he saw that he was in a very familiar cabin, lying in a familiar bunk, with familiar bunk mates sleeping soundly around him. Nagisa swallowed and got his breath under control in a matter of minutes.

A dream.

Just a dream.

Nagisa put his hand onto his face, rubbing it gently with his fingers. It had seemed so real. Nagisa grimaced at the thought of his mother's smile in his dream. His eyes, as if telling him about his situation, moved to the dresser that sat a few feet in front of him.

Nagisa stared at it for a moment then made a decision. Getting up slowly, moving his covers to the side, he placed his feet onto the wood floor gently. He raised himself up from his bed with a wince, his injures from the day before were still bugging him. His feet dragged on the floor but he managed to stay silent as he made his way to his dresser. He paused as if thinking if this was a good idea, then proceeded to open his drawer. He pull out his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Nagisa looked around as he made his way to the door. His bunk mates were still asleep. Good. Nagisa left the cabin silently and moved out into the night.

Back at the cabin gold colored eyes opened only seconds after the blue haired boy had disappeared, staring up at the ceiling.

_Assassination Classroom_

Nagisa took a breath of the fresh air around him. He stood atop the jagged cliffs he had seen on his way from the boat to the island. Below him the waves were moving around quickly, the current pulling the water in circles and then crashing it against the rocky surface of the cliff in a repeating pattern. Nagisa gave a sigh then he pulled his bag from his shoulder and set it on the ground. He unzipped it to reveal the dress he hated. He stared at it as if he was tired of it all, closing his eyes for a moment before taking it out of the bag.

He grabbed one of the arm straps and held it over the edge of the cliff, the fabric swaying in time with his hair as the wind blew it back and forth. As he did so he was starting to get second thoughts:

Should he do this?

Should he do something more drastic with the hated item?

What was he doing  _anyway_?

Nagisa face scrunched up and he let the fabric slip through his fingers, the material smooth against his hand, and it stayed in the air in front of him for what seemed like minutes but it was little under a second. He watched it drop slowly to the water below, after moving to the left a bit, his face impassive. When it touched the water it was taken away with the current, going in circles before being submerged under the water and disappearing from view.

Nagisa turned quickly and zipped up his bag, just realizing what he had done, grabbing the strap and holding it in his hand. He walked into the forest and disappeared in the darkness made by the trees and the night sky.

A few seconds later a figure appeared and walked up to were Nagisa once stood, red hair flowing in the wind. The figure looked down at the water below with a look of slight boredom. He stayed there for a while before turning, his hands in his pockets, and leaving just as Nagisa had did before him.

He was tired, and it wasn't like he cared in the first place.

_Assassination Classroom_

The next morning Koro-sensei called for all of the class to meet up near the fire pit. It was the last day they would be staying at the island and everyone was sad but also relived. So much had happened in the short time the trip took place. It was weird to know that the boat would pick them up later today and they would be on the next plane home that night.

Nagisa walked up with everyone else but he could sense the stares he would sometimes get from his classmates. Looks of worry and relief. Nagisa didn't mind so it didn't bother him but one stare was a little hard not to be uncomfortable. Karma had been looking at his since the day had started and Nagisa could see how calculating it was even with his usual expressionless face.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

Karasuma stood next to the grinning Koro-sensei his arms crossed over his chest. He had slight bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Bitch-sensei was next to him looking at him but also juggling looking irritated at the strange yellow teacher.

Koro-sensei's smiled widened when all the kids in class E arrived around him," I'm proud of you kids."

Everyone stared at him.

He continued," You put so much effort in assassinating me( it didn't work but that's not the point) and when Nagisa-kun was taking you all used your skills to save him in time, taking all you have learned and turning it into something good for the class. You have all grown so much since I started teaching this class and I believe that you can assassinate me in the future."

The his faced morphed into green strips and his smile widened, chuckling," If you don't then you won't have a chance as the earth will be gone."

Karasuma sighed.

All the kids smiled. It felt good to be praised but the teacher they would have to kill. As weird as it was, it was good to feel like they weren't the loser class. They had all grown together and made bonds that would last a life time.

The assassination classroom was probably the best thing that ever happened to them. They had fun everyday but also wanted to learn. They got more opportunities to prove that they weren't nobodies but actually people with talent and it felt great to get to know everyone in the class over the time they spent together.

Koro-sensei smiled genuinely, "I'm glad to be your teacher. Now go have fun and Assassinate me next time with all you got!"

Nagisa smiled as the class cheered. He really did love his class. It was fun and he made so many friends. It was sad to think, even with everything that happened, that the trip would be over soon. He would have to go home after this. . .

Nagisa turned to see Karma staring at him with his friends beside him calling out to him. Nagisa's smile was genuine when he ran off with his friends, the thoughts of home and his mother leaving him as if breathing.

He was happy here.


	17. Time to Tell Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

Chapter 17 : Time to Tell Mother

The prison guard walked down the hallways lined with doors with only small windows and a flap to put items into the room opposite them. He had a plate of food in his hands and was heading toward the isolation wing of the prison. He had heard about what the prisoner he was giving the food to had done, and he had to think that it was scary but also pathetic.

Seriously this guy was out of his mind, talking about a middle school class that was supposed to assassinate their teacher and how he hated one of them for beating him in a fight. Going on about being a hero, how he was saving the word only to be humiliated by a middle school student. Then the man had escaped from the prison he used to be in only to get back at his 'student. . . no son'( by his own words), only to be put back behind bars.

The guard shook his head but in all honesty he was used to the usual crazy inmates but this guy was one of the worst, and now he was giving him food. Life was weird that way.

He finally made it to the door he was told to go to and he heard faint mumbling coming from inside. He leaned forward, opening the flap at the bottom of the door.

" His fault. . . .again . . . Karasuma. . . . brats. . . plan. . . worked. . . .hate him. . . . hate him. . . humiliated. . . . next time. . . next time. . . ha ha. . . "'

The guard paused at what he heard from inside only to shrug and push the food in and walking away.

The guy  _was_  crazy after all.

X Assassination Classroom X

Nagisa dreaded his decision to throw the dress into the ocean really quick. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, uplifting even seeing the dress submerge under the water never to be seen again, but now, as he stared at his front door, he realized what sort of trouble he could be in. He might have been in trouble with Takaoka trying to kidnap him but the sensation developing in his stomach was making him start to feel worst than he did at that time. The sense of foreboding was getting bigger and bigger as he stood there and it made it harder for him to open the door in front of him.

The only good thing he was feeling right now was that his had healed up a little. It still hurt a bit but he didn't feel that weak anymore and it wasn't noticeable to the public that he was hurt in some way. Which was a good thing, one less thing to explain to him mother in what would have been a lie straight to her face, though the only thing left that people could see was a bruise on his stomach but that can only be noticed if he were to take off his shirt. Karasuma-sensei had told him to try not to let his mother see it and if she did to lie about how it came to be. Not like he would intentionally show off his injures like that but you never knew with his mother. . .

Nagisa swallowed the saliva in his mouth then took a deep breath. Better late than never, right?

Right.

Nagisa reached out his hand and turned the handle, successfully entering his house with an," I'm home." Nagisa put his bag down on the floor and started to pull off his shoes. It was a few moments before his mother replied and it actually made him jump after the prolonged silence, thinking that she wasn't in the house.

"Welcome home, Nagisa-Chan. How was your school trip?"

. . . Chan. . .

Nagisa walked into the kitchen to see that his mother was sitting at the table looking over a few papers, she looked like her usual self and Nagisa couldn't tell if that was good or bad. She could be wishy-washy with her moods but Nagisa felt like there was no real danger.

Yet.

"It was fun," Nagisa said simply," A lot of. . . things happened."

 _Like trying to kill our teacher, failing, getting kidnapped by a psycho, almost drowning, being saved in the most dramatic way possible, you know things like that. . . .,_ Nagisa thought, sweat dropping internally.

"Hmm," Hiromi said looking up from her papers, "Did you find the present I put into your bag?"

Nagisa froze at the question, he knew that she would ask but this was too soon. Way too soon," Yes, mother."

"Oh, good. I saw it and I thought it would match you nicely. Where is it?"

_Where . . .is . . .it. . . ._

Nagisa felt almost nauseous at the words, they seemed to come out his mother's mouth in slow motion,intensifying each word in his mind. It was way too soon. She didn't even wait for five minutes before she thought about her obsession with him. Now the picture of the dress sinking into the ocean came back full force and Nagisa actually gulped.

It was a stupid idea.

So  _stupid._

"Um. . . ." Nagisa said before he could stop himself to make an excuse.

His mother sent a sharp look in his direction and Nagisa could feel the tension in the air, the blood lust, the anger. He could see that this wasn't going to go well and he had no way to really stop it," Nagisa,  _where is it?_ "

Nagisa knew he had to accept his fate, knew what was about to happen. It was his fault really, he was the one to throw the dress out. He just wished he could turn back time," I must have lost it-"

Hiromi was up in a flash, grabbing onto his pigtails, pulling, pulling, so hard that tears appeared at the edges of Nagisa's eyes. His mother's face showed pure anger and the wavelengths coming from her were erratic and crazy. She opened her mouth and Nagisa closed his eyes in wait for the onslaught of harsh words," Why do you defy me! I bought you that dress with my hard earned money! Why do I have to have a child like you! YOU DON'T LISTEN! YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN AND DO EVERYTHING YOUR PARENTS TELL YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE WORLD! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!"

Nagisa's mother was huffing by the end, using up her energy to yell at him. She was still pulling at his hair and it felt like her hard work at making it stay long against his will would go to waste, pulling it out in her monstrous grip. It hurt, so much so that he actually wanted to cry.

It  _hurt_  for him to feel this way.

It hurt to feel  _guilty_.

It hurt that his own  _mother_  was doing this.

It hurt because he knew he should do something but he just  _couldn't._

" I'm sorry. . . ," Nagisa tried to apologize but it come out pained and unrealistic. He felt his mother's fingers digging deeper into his hair and putting them around his hair ties. She grabbed them, pulling them up and out of his hair, getting stuck at tangles and ripping out some hair in the process, making him yelp.

She threw them away and Nagisa watched his hair fall to his shoulders. She grabbed onto his arm, her grip so hard that Nagisa was sure she would leave bruises," You're going to have to make up for this! I spent so much money on you and this is how you repay me! Why am I stuck with a horrible child like you! Come on."

She tugged at his arm sending his body forward with a yelped. She dragged him up the stairs and threw him harshly onto his bed. She then turned to his closet opening it up with a slam. She pushed a bunch of clothes to the side, moving her sights to one section in particular. Her fingers tangled themselves around fabric; ripping the piece of clothing from the hanger with a giant pull. She turned around and threw it beside Nagisa, almost with a growl.

It was a yellow sundress.

Nagisa's eyes dulled.

"Put it on."

X Assassination Classroom X

Karma just stared before gritting his teeth in anger, his hand clenching in a fist.

He was suspecting so many things when he followed his friend home but none of them were the actual outcome. He did it out of mild curiosity and now that he was there, looking into a window from the tree in Nagisa's back yard he felt pathetic in a way, just standing there doing nothing as his friend's own mother pulled at his hair hard . At he could do was stare and grit his teeth as he watched her pull him up the stairs, making him cross dress without remorse, yelling at him when she saw the bruise on his stomach, and pulling his hair once again.

She was sick.

Just  _sick._

Finally the wretch, in his eyes, left his sight me moved from his previous position in the tree to one close to Nagisa's window. Nagisa's window was situated above a small ledge that surrounded the whole house making it easy for Karma to land close to it without a sound,moving to look in the window. In front of him, Nagisa was laying on his bed in the yellow sundress, looking almost lifeless.

Karma scowled for a moment before he made his face into a mischievous smile, knocking gently on the window. Nagisa started, turning his head to look at his window, which was on the second story. His eyes widened when he noticed Karma there, looking down at himself before looking back at Karma. He gulped slightly before coming to the window and opening it," Karma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, felt like it." Karma said before narrowing his eyes," Glad I did."

Nagisa adverted his eyes," Karma-kun. . . . "

Karma glared at him and Nagisa could feel it even though he couldn't see it," Your mother is sick."

"Karma-kun, please don't get to worked up. . . "

"Get worked up!" Karma yelled, not caring that Nagisa mother had the possibility of hearing him. Nagisa's eyes widened before he clapped his hand over Karma's mouth to silence him, frantically whipping his head toward the now closed door.

"Karma-kun," Nagisa said looking into his eyes now, not removing him hand from around Karma's mouth,"Don't. She a good mother, she just has it hard since dad left. She's only like this if I do something wrong. It's not her fault. . . it''s mine. She actually really nice when I behave. Please, Karma-kun, keep this a secret, she only does it because she's sad. . ."

Karma stared with wide eyes at his friend. Nagisa's blue eyes were determined, serious. He really believed the words he was saying about his horrible mother. Karma was about to yell again about how stupid he was but then he saw it. The split second of doubt that washed over Nagisa's face. A second where he seemed even more vulnerable than he usually is ( Don't judge a book by it's cover. . .) and Karma's face softened.

Karma brought up his finger and gently pried away Nagisa hand.

"Please, Karma-kun. . . .I love her, she's my mom. "

Karma was silent for a long time but finally, after a while, he looked up with a grin on his face.

_Fake. . ._

"Of course Nagisa- _kun . . ._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma knows. This is the exception to the manga condition. It kind of is a technicality but it never says if Karma knew or not about Nagisa's home life. Also in the manga it shows that he's kind of happy when Koro-sensei says not to follow his mother so that can indicate ( admittedly in a far off way) that he might already know the situation but has never told anyone. Also Nagisa may feel like he can talk down his mother now in the story but before the 'mother arc', so to speak, happened Nagisa seemed like he didn't want to defy his mother in any way. So since this is set before that Nagisa doesn't really retaliate back in this I started writing this before the Karma and Nagisa fight and back story so it makes this seem even more far off, but whatever. So, I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't. . . .this is fan fiction after all.


	18. Nagisa's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Genre: Action/ Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship
> 
> Summary: Class E is going on a camping trip with their target, Koro-sensei. Class E thinks that it might be another perfect opportunity to kill their teacher but once they get there,secrets are revealed, some more personal than others, and everything goes wrong in so many ways. Rated T to be safe.( set after chapter 94 in the manga).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Thanks for those that reviewed, followed and favorited. I’m so sad to say that this is the last chapter to this story, and it’s short too( it’s like that for a reason though). I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you are reading my others.Thanks for staying with me this long and I promise to update my other stories soo. . . .
> 
> Again thank you for reading this story, it was fun and I’m happy that I was able to finish it for all of you.
> 
> Well. . . on to the chapter. . . .
> 
> for the last time in this story.
> 
> I might cry. . .

Chapter 18: Nagisa’s Time

_When I think back on the whole ordeal, I don’t really know what to think. Everything was so complicated back then and it almost felt like it wasn't real, as if it didn’t happen at all. But I know it did. The bruises on my body during that time told the truth. The yellow sundress at the back of my closet, untouched, reminds me of it every time I open the door._

_The knowing looks Karma would send my way telling me my secret was now shared with someone . . ._

_And as I sat in the classroom the next day I could feel was Karma staring at me from the back of the room, along with most of the class. I remember hoping that it would stop soon, that the attention would be focused again on their mysterious teacher instead of me._

_I had enough attention for a lifetime._

_Karasuma had told everyone that Takaoka was locked up for good this time and that put everyone at ease. I could tell that he still felt guilty about how he wasn’t able to protect me. I don’t blame him for what happened though. It was Takaoka’s fault in the end._

_But at the same time I felt like I could learn from the experience. Takaoka might of wanted to break me, tear me apart until there was nothing left but I think I learned something about where I belong. With all the bad that happened I know now that  I belong in class E with everyone. That I could trust them. That I could embrace my talents, in what way I wasn’t sure at the time._

_I remember looking at Kayano at that moment who gave me a small smile._

_It’s strange how everything can change so quickly, in a blink of an eye. Some things I would never imagine would happen in the future.There were confrontations, tears, and smiles. There here life lessons learned. There were friendships rekindled. I would learn so much with everyone. I would understand so many things about myself. . ._

_But it would take time._

_Time is a strange thing when you are on a deadline to kill your teacher._

_Even though so many things happened after this incident I will remember this for as long as I live . How it felt to belong. How it felt to have people who care about you. How it felt to fear something. How it felt to let someone know a little about how I feel, how things were going at home . . . ._

_Honestly I don’t think anyone will forget what took place on that island. We won’t forget our time in class E._

_It will take a while but everything will work out. It is going to be difficult and we are going to face a lot of obstacles but. . ._

_. . . . I’ve never felt happier. _


End file.
